


Девушка месяца

by leoriel



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Dark Reign (Marvel), Detectives, F/M, Gen, Gunplay, M/M, Magic, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 01:33:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoriel/pseuds/leoriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Смерть Фелиции Харди становится началом череды кровавых убийств. Чего добивается убийца и кто станет следующей жертвой?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Девушка месяца

1

Старина Эл, до того как преставился, дал ему бесценный совет.  
«Сынок, — с отеческой нежностью сказал Эл в первый день службы, — бросай свой гамбургер и пиздуй за мной. Захочешь — потом доешь». Лили Хаммер, кажется, так ее звали, пыталась вскрыть себе вены, но вот промашка, руки тряслись. А потом она вспомнила, что-то такое прорезалось в ее затуманенной наркотой голове, что есть и другие способы лишить себя жизни. Если хорошенько закинешься, то ведь и боли совсем не почувствуешь — синапсы перегружаются и уносят тебя в страну фей, а не чувствуя боли можно наломать много дров.  
Двадцать пять лет спустя, выламывая дверь в квартиру, откуда неделю не выходила хорошенькая молодая хозяйка («Тебя, Фредди, беспокоит, что она неделю не светит тут своими сиськами», — сказала жена паренька, вызвавшего копов), Джексон вдруг вспомнил о Лили. Это дело дурно пахло — как и тело, много лет назад найденное им с Элом в ванной.  
Скверно пахло.  
Дверь поддалась и с громким «бах» рухнула вниз. Джексон порадовался, что в ванную идти не придется, начал мысленно составлять протокол. Супергероям в последнее время приходилось тяжко, что уж тут говорить.  
Кэрри, его младший напарник, щелкнул выключателем и спросил:  
— Слушай, тебе не кажется странным, что… на чем она вообще, блядь, висит?  
Кусок того самого, съеденного перед ванной Лили Хаммер, гамбургера подступил к горлу. Тут не пахло самоубийством — тот, кто это сделал, надеялся, что его творение увидят, серийных маньяков Джексон от души ненавидел, а еще, что хуже всего жертву узнал. Самое хреновое — когда ты их узнаешь, неважно, телезвезду или соседку сверху.  
Белые волосы, шальные зеленые глаза и черный латекс костюма. Джексон столько раз представлял, как ловит ее, прижимает к стенке, сковывает наручниками, а она сладко стонет и царапает коготками спину, что буквально руку стер.  
А сейчас она висела в оконном приеме, головой едва не касаясь ламбрекена — словно на качелях, не хватало только развевающейся юбки и игривой улыбки (впрочем, нет, она улыбалась, убийца специально разрезал ей рот). Просто девушка месяца.  
Джексон натянул перчатки и подошел ближе — нужно было ждать судмедэкспертов, позвонить в участок, составить протокол осмотра, опросить Фредди и его женушку в качестве свидетелей, — и потянул язычок вниз. Молнию заело, пришлось дернуть, палец проехался по роскошной груди — это волновало, даже если ее сердечко больше не билось, потому что…  
У нее не было сердца, какой-то сраный мудак вырезал ей сердце, печень и селезенку, забрал их, а остальное любезно развесил на импровизированной выставке.  
Ботинки скрипели, чуть увязали в луже высохшей крови, наверное, после такого квартиру непросто будет продать.  
— Фелиция Харди, — Кэрри прочитал ее имя по слогам на лежавшей на столе платиновой кредитке. Кажется, он был из Айдахо, недавно перевели. — Ты знаешь, кто это?  
— Черная Кошка, — сплюнул Джексон и пояснил, — известна тем, что приносит неудачи. Приносила. Всем, кто с ней сталкивался.  
— Но она ведь уже… в смысле ничего нам не будет, так?  
Джексону хотелось его успокоить, в конце концов, чем она может им навредить?  
Лили Хаммер улыбнулась ему, мелькнула отражением в оконном стекле.  
Вчера вечером по национальному телевидению директор МОЛОТа заявил, что они победили преступность, изловили всех бандитов, наркоторговцев, серийных убийц («Столковались, сукины дети», — сказал бы старина Эл).  
А сегодня в первый день новой эры Джексон и Кэрри нашли труп, наглядно доказывавший, что с объявлением эры справедливости и порядка все немного поторопились.  
Так тоже бывает.  
Но для этого тебе должно очень сильно не повезти. 

***

Байрон считал, что им не следовало оставаться до похорон, лучше уехать до того, как очередная межпланетная катастрофа закроет аэропорты. Фелиция бы с ним согласилась — беги, пока можешь. Беги, прячься, спасай свою шкуру. Выживает не самый храбрый, а самый ловкий.  
Фелиция собиралась уехать из города и увезти их с собой. Правление Осборна пришлось ей не по вкусу.  
Теперь Фелиция Харди лежала в гробу, и Киоко хотелось мстить — не бежать. Ей казалось, что на похоронах убийца чем-то выдаст себя, она почувствует зло. На ее родине верили в знаки, смутные предчувствия. «Никогда не стоит недооценивать женскую интуицию», — смеялась Фелиция, когда была живой.  
Они все же остались на похороны.  
— И это ничего не дало, — пожала плечами Тами, заслоняя ее от дождя огромным черным зонтом. — Только намокли.  
— Дай мне время, — попросила Киоко, приглаживая мокрые волосы.  
— У тебя есть час до того, как мы уедем в аэропорт, — сообщил Байрон.  
— Мы бежим, словно испуганные мыши.  
Маленькие мышки нашли мертвой хозяйскую кошку.  
— Я не знаю, кто и зачем убил Фелицию, — поправив очки, сказала Тами, — но с нами он явно церемониться не будет. Я не хочу, чтобы тебя, меня или Байрона похоронили в закрытом гробу. Пусть с этим разбираются копы.  
— Они даже отказались заводить дело! — вспылила Киоко. — Сукины дети сказали, что, наверное, она сама выпустила себе кишки.  
На них уже начали оглядываться, Лидия Харди поежилась и зябко повела плечами, Киоко было плевать, пусть смотрят. Если никто не решается говорить об этом вслух, то она скажет, даже если потом ей отрежут язык.  
— Тише, детка, — Байрон своей спиной отгородил ее от толпы и осторожно взял за плечи, а потом прошептал: — У тебя есть еще сорок минут, чтобы найти какого-нибудь супергероя и поручить ему дело.  
Киоко кивнула и стала всматриваться в сплоченные ряды черных зонтов.  
Все надели сегодня траурные одеяния — светские сплетники, журналисты, супергерои, суперзлодеи, друзья, враги и любовники, но все равно различались между собой. Можно даже было провести невидимую черту: те, кто пришел хоронить богатую наследницу Фелицию Харди, жалея, что не сумел ничего урвать из ее завещания, и те, кто пришел хоронить Черную Кошку, соблазнительную и опасную. А так же те, кто знал правду: на самом деле она никогда не была ни той, ни другой.  
— Мои соболезнования, — сказал худой старик в роговых очках. Возможно, он был не так уж стар, но из-за сгорбленной спины и промокшего, пригибавшего к земле пальто, выглядел уставшим от жизни. — Я могу чем-то помочь?  
Кажется, его звали Бен, и Фелиция находила его забавным. Или очаровательным. Фелиция находила очаровательными всю мужскую половину человечества, кроме разве что Кингпина.  
— Бен Урих, Дейли Бьюгл, — представился он, и Киоко вспомнила, где слышала это имя.  
— Вы написали проникновеннеший некролог, — поблагодарила она. — И фотки были отличные. Лучше, если ее запомнят беззаботной красоткой, чем …  
Чем «той самой» девушкой, которую повесили на собственных кишках. Фелиция любила обводить судьбу вокруг пальца, не была ее слепой жертвой.  
— Рад, что вы успели прочесть до того, как полиция изъяла из продажи тираж.  
Киоко не сомневалась, что все, кто хотел правды, ее уже знали. Не купились на ту херню о самоубийстве, которую пытался скормить всем Осборн. О смерти Черной кошки перешептывались на улицах, в ней было что-то такое, что цепляло, не давало отвести взгляд — не важно, был ли ты плохим парнем или хорошим.  
— Кстати это Питер. Питер Паркер, — Урих подвел к ней какого-то ботаника, Киоко кивнула и поняла, что видела его раньше. — Он сделал…  
— Ты встречался с Фелицией, — она уже не вежливо, а искренне ему улыбнулась. — Мы-то голову сломали, когда Фелиция тебя бросит, а вы больше года ворковали, как голубки. Тами, иди скорее сюда.  
— Что случилось? — поинтересовалась Тами.  
— Помнишь того мальчишку-газетчика, что обворожил Фелицию? — спросила Киоко. — Это он.  
— Питер Паркер, — парень выглядел заметно смущенным. Киоко это развеселило, а потом Тами, как и всегда, охладила ее пыл. Напомнила, зачем они здесь собрались.  
— Рады наконец с тобой познакомиться, — грустно улыбнулась Тами и крепко его обняла. — Приятно встретить напоминание о былых временах.  
— Фотографии, — сказала Паркер. — Я мог бы подарить вам оригиналы. Ну, если вы хотели бы их сохранить. Вот моя визитка.  
Киоко хотела: это помогло бы помнить Фелицию живой, а не мертвой.  
— Сегодня мы уезжаем, — отрезала Тами, — не получится встретиться. Байрон просил тебя помочь с церемонией.  
— Секунду! — попросила Киоко и, прежде чем распрощаться, визитку у Паркера все же взяла. 

Они шли по обитому бархатом церемониальному залу, пахло лавандой и сандаловым деревом.  
— Ты чокнулась. Байрон просил не светиться перед прессой.  
— Мы должны узнать правду. Может быть один из них, — разговаривая, Киоко всегда широко размахивала руками, — ее и грохнул. Нужно только понять кто. Зря я что ли изображаю скорбящую вдовушку? Я хочу поговорить с ними со всеми.  
— Ты не успеешь, — задумчиво сказала Тами и предложила, — могу поболтать с тем блондином, защищавшим нашу родину где-то в Ираке, и с тем, что налегает на халявную выпивку. Заодно попрошу их понести гроб. Байрон один не справится.  
Тами могла сколько угодно задирать нос, но Киоко знала, что ей нравились либо отъявленные головорезы, либо парни, носившие военную форму. Тестостерон и адреналин.  
Киоко всмотрелась в толпу, выбирая себе жертву. Супергероев там не намечалось, но рыжий адвокат был вполне ничего:  
— Я беру на себя этого.  
На нем были стильные темные очки известной марки, это показалось ей отличным поводом для разговора. От историй, как сильно все эти мужчины любили и ценили Фелицию, к концу вечера начинало подташнивать. Если бы любили, попытались бы защитить.  
— Отличные очки, — улыбнулась Киоко. — Мы учились с дизайнером, который создал эту коллекцию.  
Впрочем, мог бы и снять их, коли пришел на похороны.  
— Мне подарила их моя бывшая… подруга, — сказал адвокат, он, похоже, прихрамывал при ходьбе, поэтому опирался на тросточку.  
— Могу помочь выбрать вам новые, если с этими связаны дурные воспоминания.  
— Судя по вашему голосу, вы чертовски очаровательная леди, возможно, мне стоит согласиться, — кивнул он, и только тогда она заметила, что очки и тросточка не просто аксессуар, он и правда был слеп. — Вы подруга Фелиции?  
— Была. Вы… Мэтт Мердок? Тот адвокат, что вытащил Фелицию, когда она… позаимствовала некоторые украшения с выставки Фаберже?  
Фелиция говорила, что ее адвокат был слепым, но забыла упомянуть, что он был симпатичным. И ты клеишь на ее похоронах парня, который с ней спал. Да ты просто молодчина, Киоко.  
— Можно просто Мэтт, — его расфокусированный взгляд за стеклами очков завораживал. — А вы?  
— Просто Киоко, — она взяла им по паре коктейлей.  
Пара часов, отведенная на поиски убийцы, пролетела незаметно. Мэтт согласился понести гроб, помог Киоко сочинить прощальную речь (все-таки в умении говорить речи адвокаты переплюнули даже журналистов). Потом они снова выпили и стали вспоминать Фелицию. Начали за здравие, а кончили…  
Кончилось тем, что, всхлипывая, Киоко повисла у него на плече. Тами показывала на часы, разводила руками, грозила пальцем. Она делала вид, что не замечает ее. С Мэттом было уютно — и болтать, и горевать.  
Ей не хотелось садиться на чертов самолет. Сесть, значит, сбежать.  
— Я люблю Фелицию, я не хочу никуда бежать, Мэтт. Я хочу узнать правду!  
На нее снова стали оглядываться. Тами в чем-то права, черт его знает, как она в таком состоянии будет добираться до аэропорта. Нужно было вызвать такси.  
— Я верю, что если любишь кого-то, он остается с тобой, — он ткнул себя пальцем в грудь, но потом вдруг осекся. — Прямо в сердце. Черт, как-то нехорошо прозвучало.  
— Ничего страшного, — сказала Киоко и стала набирать номер такси.  
Сердце. Его вырвали у Фелиции из груди, словно в насмешку. Можно было подумать, что дело было в ревности — брошенная жена или подруга решила отомстить красавице-любовнице. Только Киоко не верила в эту версию. Мужчин, в отличие от брильянтов, Фелиция брала поиграть. Чаще всего возвращала обратно, когда они надоедали ей.  
Убийца знал, что стало для Фелиции последним и самым любимым сокровищем.  
Ищи там, где Сердце. 

***  
— Уй, больно! — за годы супергеройства Питер Паркер усвоил одну вещь. Поймав тебя, злодеи не церемонятся. Однако Дакен держал его за шиворот так, словно всю душу хотел вытрясти.  
— Что ты здесь делаешь, Паркер? — разумеется, с него сняли маску. Проебать тайну личности настолько быстро было ужасно обидно. — Если бы тебя поймал Мак, то сожрал бы, не разворачивая.  
Слова Дакена нисколько не утешали. Кстати, откуда он знает, как теперь зовут Венома? Даже он сам порой забывал, что родители как-то нарекли ублюдка при рождении. Ладно, злодеи, наверное, проще относятся к тайне личности.  
— Чего тогда не позвал?  
Это и правда было немного нетипично — такое милосердие. Питер упорно ждал подвоха.  
— Можешь считать, что я делаю это в память об одной нашей общей знакомой.  
Он что, тоже спал с Фелицией? Питер решил, что не хочет об этом думать.  
— Дакен, — позвал женский голос из-за двери, — Тебя искал Осборн! В здании нарушитель.  
Питер подавился заготовленным «не сдавай меня», когда его изо всей силы пнули в живот.  
— Я занят, — невозмутимо ответил Дакен и врезал еще раз, и на этот раз Питер не выдержал и сдавленно застонал, — Скажи ему, пусть идет нахуй. Что я взял выходной.  
— Не знаю, кого ты там трахаешь, — голос из-за двери лучился самодовольством, — Но Осборн вставит тебе по самые гланды, если ты не явишься через полчаса, котик!  
— Оу, — тихо выдавил Питер. Он, конечно, многое слышал, но не думал, что они и правда…  
— Если ты не убедишься, что мы ее не трогали и не съебешь отсюда через полчаса, я возьму тебя с собой, — недобро ухмыльнулся Дакен. — А если еще раз сюда увижу тут, то больше не буду спрашивать.  
— Ты врешь!  
Осборн убил Гвен, сбросил с моста, целью его жизни было уничтожить все, что Питеру дорого. И Веном — шутка с вырванным сердцем была вполне в его духе. У Темных мстителей была власть, возможность творить зло безнаказанно.  
— Я могу доказать, — снисходительно сообщил Дакен. Он еще ничего не сказал, а Питер уже не верил ему.  
— Веном и Осборн не могли убить ее, потому что в это время ты трахался с ними обоими?  
Питер влез наверх через окно, и теперь висел над пустотой оконного проема, стараясь не думать, как высоко будет падать. Ветер холодил спину.  
— Нет, — Дакен не выглядел разозленным, скорее заинтересованным, и это немного пугало: обычно злодеи выходили из себя, Дакен же понимал шутки немного… двояко, — мы ебались с монстрами, созданными Морганой ла Фей.  
Раньше с этими бы разбирались Мстители. Настоящие Мстители. Тони, Кэп, Оса, Пим, Джесс и другие, Человек-Паук был бы среди них. Сейчас они либо пропали, либо были мертвы. Зеленый Гоблин стал героем, потому что герои закончились.  
Облажались.  
— Любой из вас мог заглянуть к ней после. Точное время смерти не установлено. Это мог быть ты!  
Его озарило запоздалой догадкой: когтями удобно вырезать сердце. Можно совершить что-то по-настоящему чудовищное всего за пару секунд. Дакен был ничуть не менее опасен и непредсказуем, чем Росомаха.  
Питер считал, что Фелицию убили, чтобы подобраться к нему, но мог ошибаться.  
— Зачем мне ее убивать? — спросил Дакен. — Я не маньяк-убийца, в отличие от моего папаши, крошащего людей со времен Линкольна. Ему ты веришь?  
Росомаха плакал на ее похоронах. Питер впервые увидел его плачущим, даже похороны Кэпа он принял стоически, а тут сорвался. Эта картина потрясла его настолько, что Питер, ну, немного пересмотрел свое отношение к Логану. Тот бы ни за что не стал ее убивать, просто не мог.  
— Ну, он-то спал с Фелицией потому, что она действительно ему нравилась. 

Старк Билдинг был высоченным, но там не за что было уцепиться — Тони боялся, что кто-то попытается штурмовать здание и сделал его гладким, как свежезалитый лед, без сколов и трещин.  
Питер вспомнил об этой милой особенности только когда начал падать. Была пара выступов, которые его спасали раньше, но он либо летел с такой скоростью, что не мог их различить, либо их и правда убрали.  
Просто американские горки в один… конец.  
Все кончилось раньше, чем можно было рассчитывать. Кто-то поймал его в воздухе.  
Они приземлились на крышу, и Питер еще раз ударился головой. Оставалось надеяться, что это не Веном — тот всегда сразу начинал лизаться, как шелудивый пес.  
— Я хотел тебя предупредить, но не успел догнать, — развел руками Дардевил. Питер хотел спешно натянуть маску, но потом подумал, что часом раньше или позже, но Мэтт все равно бы вспомнил, кто он. Ему можно было доверять. Если это действительно был Мэтт.  
А не скрулл, принявший его облик, или злодей, сменивший костюм. Вторжение отобрало у них не только Осу и многих других супергероев, а саму возможность доверяться безоговорочно.  
— Как ты меня поймал? — спросил Питер. У Дардевила не было вебшутеров.  
— Воспользовался веревкой, — признался Дардевил. Он улыбнулся под маской и Питер почувствовал, что это действительно Мэтт Мердок, его друг. — Я видел тебя на похоронах, подумал, что ты можешь сделать что-то… необдуманное.  
— Они убили Фелицию! — от злости голос немного дрожал.  
— Они выбросили тебя из окна, — поправил Мэтт, у него была интонация утомленного юриста, давненько Питер ее не слышал. — Если у тебя есть другие аргументы, поделишься?  
— Это Осборн, потому что это Осборн! Зеленый Гоблин, психопат и ублюдок. Веном, Дакен, кто угодно, они действовали по его указке.  
Дардевил снял маску, взгляд его сухих незрячих глаз был до ужаса выразительным.  
— Я бы хотел вырвать сердце тому, кто это с ней сделал. Но я пообещал, что сделаю все по закону.  
— Они даже не завели дела, — так сказала та китаянка на похоронах, и Питер был склонен ей верить.  
— Мы соберем такие улики, что его заведут, — сказал ему Мэтт Мердок, один из лучших адвокатов в Нью-Йорке, — мы найдем и прижмем его, Питер. Я говорил с Логаном, он обещал присоединиться к расследованию — взять на себя мутантов.  
Мэтт говорил с такой убежденностью, что Питер поверил — у них и правда получится. 

***  
— Я говорил с Дакеном, — Паучок сообщил это ему с таким видом, как будто удостоился аудиенции у королевы английской. Говорил что с того? Поначалу Логан и сам пытался с ним поговорить, пока не понял, что все без толку.  
Он почесал макушку и признался:  
— Мне похуй.  
— Он выбросил меня из окна, — пожаловался Паучок. Логан ему не особо сочувствовал.  
— За дело?  
— Неважно, — кажется, обиделся или дело и правда пахло паленым, по запаху сложно было определить. Паучок был слишком нервным и много дергался без причины. — Разве это не улика?  
— Не думаю, что сумею представить это как покушение, — протянул Мердок. Его серьезность временами бесила ничуть не меньше, чем мельтешение Паучка. — Нам нужно что-то более весомое.  
Логан уважал Дардевила, но Мердок ему не нравился. Он немного иначе пах — в отличие от своего супергеройского альтер-эго он испытывал страх. Не сейчас, однако, совсем недавно что-то сильно его испугало. Пот отпечатался на воротнике рубашки.  
Паркер тоже боялся. Они все боялись — знать бы еще чего? Что, тот, кто убил Фелицию, захочет продолжить игру? Не остановится на одной жертве?  
Когда-то очень давно, еще до одной из многочисленных войн, он видел такое, только не помнил, чем все закончилось.  
— Ты был на месте убийства? — Логан обращался к Мердоку, но Паркер тоже кивнул.  
— Ты что-то учуял?  
— Половину Нью-Йорка, — сплюнул Логан. — Злодеи, герои, все притащились туда, как в сраный музей. Невозможно взять след, и мне это не нравится.  
— Думаешь, убийца, ну… сделал это с ней, потому что хотел замести следы? — спросил Питер.  
— Вы умники — вы и думайте, — пожал плечами Логан.  
Ему нужно было время, чтобы вспомнить. Время или Чарльз Ксавье. Куда пропал Ксавье, они пока не выяснили. А Эмма переметнулась к Осборну.  
— Мы начнем с поиска мотива, — Мердок, похоже, назначил себя главным. — Фелицию убили, чтобы послать сообщение одному из нас или…  
— Потому что она опять что-то стянула, — обреченным тоном вздохнул Питер. — Это же Фелиция. Скажи, ты сам не пытался переубедить ее вернуться на сторону закона?  
— Я не пытался, — сказал Логан. — Женщина имеет право брать то, что ей нравится.  
Повисла долгая пауза.  
— Ты проверишь ее клиентов и врагов, — сказал Паучку Мердок. — Ты, Логан, займешься мутантами, а я порасспрашиваю на Адской кухне.  
— Увидимся через неделю? — жизнерадостно спросил Паучок.  
Увиделись они через месяц.

На следующую встречу Логан не пошел.  
С обществом анонимных алкоголиков у него по той же причине не вышло — не мастак он был болтать попусту.  
Он не знал, собирались ли Паучок ли с Мердоком в те три недели, а впрочем, плевать ему было. Пусть детишки поиграют в гениальных сыщиков.  
Ксавье, как и убийца Фелиции, словно провалился сквозь землю. Логан носом рыл землю, просеял всю шваль на улицах, скатался в Мадрипур, и все равно не мог учуять, в каком направлении дует ветер. Если убийца хотел кого-то из них наказать, то должен был как-то проявить себя. Отправить открытку или полуразложившееся, перевязанное ленточкой сердце. Однако сердце по непонятной причине он оставил себе.  
Логану это не нравилось.  
Как и сны. Они ужасно выматывали, казалось, вот-вот и вспомнишь. По пробуждению он не помнил совсем ничего. После Дома М каждая увиденная травинка стояла перед глазами, однако со временем магия Ванды рассеялась, память начала сбоить. Его жизнь была слишком насыщенной и долгой. Ксавье говорил, что это неудивительно — сработал защитный механизм.  
Логан отчаялся почти настолько, что был готов подкатить в Эмме, соврать, что готов ботинки ей лизать, если она заглянет ему в голову и вытащит правду.  
Или ему был нужен взгляд со стороны. Саммерсу Логан не доверял, зато Китти Прайд вполне мог. Был в девчонке какой-то стержень, который всегда ему нравился. Еще бы она не опаздывала. Женщинам свойственно, но это вообще ни в какие рамки не лезло.  
Логан хмыкнул и достал мобильник.  
«Абонент недоступен или находится вне зоны действия». Значит, что она хотя бы добралась до подземки. Скоро приедет.  
Жизнь научила его терпению, однако два часа было слишком долго даже для подземки, не так уж далеко ей было ехать. Станции не везде были глубокими, на одной из них могла, наконец, заработать чертова связь. Китти ответила бы, если… могла ответить.  
Логан сорвался с места и побежал. В небе грянули первые грозовые раскаты.

Он бежал быстро. Наверное, так же быстро, как в тот день, когда умерла Джин. Или в тот день, когда с неба спустились огромные уродливые корабли. Логан не помнил — не помнил и не уставал, дождевые струи застилали глаза, но он этого не чувствовал. Было только смутное ускользающее ощущение цели. Нужно было бежать. Успеть.  
Профессор Ксавье был тем, кто всегда успевал, предвидел события. Сейчас Логан был вместо него.  
Лестничные пролеты он преодолел в пару прыжков, показалось слишком долго бежать до лифта. Китти Прайд по приезду в Нью-Йорк обычно снимала квартиру в одном из мутантских кварталов, детишки у подъезда жонглировали огненными шарами, на Росомаху внимания никто и не обратил.  
Третий. Четвертый. Пятый этаж.  
Его вели запахи, однако из-за дождя они постепенно смазывались — окна были распахнуты настежь, дождь хлестал на пол. Логан повел головой, двери было три, и они казались совершенно одинаковыми, нужно было понять, за какой искать Китти.  
Запах, уловить ее запах. Какая из них?  
Логан ненавидел определенность, поэтому решил выбивать все двери по очереди. За первой обнаружилась глуховатая испуганная старушка, пахло кислым и кошками.  
В следующей квартире было пусто, ушли давно — и тут дождь тоже хлестал в окна.  
За третьей дверью пахло кровью: когда она только распахнулась, Росомаха непроизвольно выпустил клыки. Кровью и чем-то странным.  
Китти сидела в кресле, запрокинув руки вверх кольцом. Сидела и не шевелилась. На ней был костюм Призрачной кошки, запахи говорили Логану, что она мертва, но он не верил, пока не подошел ближе.  
Он подумал: «Как она держит руки?» — и увидел, что они связаны и леской подвешены к потолку. И она не сидела в кресле — ее ноги по бедра в него провалились, словно она собиралась нырнуть вниз, но не успела, тело только наполовину сменило форму.  
Логан рукой провел по ее груди, с ней обошлись мягче, чем с Фелицией. Не вырезали органы. Нельзя было точно сказать, почему она умерла. Отчего ее крылатый дружок не смог…  
На полу лежало изуродованное тельце дракона. Его выпотрошили, как индюшку на День благодарения. Свернули шею, вырвали — вырезали — сердце.  
Только увидев дракона, Логан, наконец, вспомнил то, что видел много лет назад.  
Это были сектанты, их было четверо, и они потрошили шлюх. Разрезали их тела, вытаскивали органы и использовали их для жертвоприношений.  
Призывали своего индейского бога.  
Магия. Тот, кто убивал, оба раза пользовался магией. У нее был свой, особенный запах. 

2  
Хуже живых мутантов могут быть только мертвые. Каждый раз, оказываясь в полном дерьме, Джексон успокаивал себя: пока ты не работаешь в мутантских кварталах, все не так плохо, еще можно выплыть. Теперь они были в мутанском квартале и смотрели на мертвую мутантскую девку. Все бы ничего, только она застряла в кресле, а на полу лежал ее мертвый дракон. У племянника Джексона был такой — только плюшевый.  
— Они там совсем охуели? — спросил Кэрри. — У меня был выходной! И мы не это… не ебаный Икс-Фактор! У нас нет полномочий на такую херню!  
— Всем похуй, — вздохнул Джексон. Он скучал по Лили Хаммер, по мертвым наркоманам, шлюхам и самоубийцам. Они его успокаивали. Это было привычное ежедневное зло. Как задушенная азиатка, недавно найденная в переулке.  
Джексон никогда не хотел стать одним из этих профайлеров, поймать Джека-Потрошителя. Он просто делал свою работу.  
— А она не могла сама… того? Если мы чуть переставим и…  
— Выпилим ее из кресла? — сорвался Джексон.  
В рапорт произошедшее никак не складывалось, не придумали еще таких слов. Поэтому-то с делами мутантов обычно разбирались сами мутанты.  
— Слушай, а тебе не кажется, — спросил Кэрри, — что здесь до нас кто-то был?  
Да весь мутантский квартал, наверное, притащился сюда посмотреть. Девчонку любили, кажется, она преподавала в какой-то школе. Затоптали к чертям собачьим все следы, ни единой улики.  
Только зацепившаяся за кресло тонкая нитка.  
Кэрри показывать ее он не стал — зачем заранее обнадеживать.  
— Думаешь чего нас сюда выпнули? — Джексон был гораздо опытней, но, что на них будут списывать все висяки, говорить все же не стал. — Чтоб не шастали любопытные. Опечатать тут все, явить собой закон и порядок.  
— А Кошка?  
— Все еще сама себя повесила. А это мы повесим на какого-нибудь активиста против мутантов.  
Хреновей, чем ловить серийного убийцу — только ловить его, зная, что никто не даст тебе доказать, что это серия. Черная Кошка и правда их прокляла.  
— Будут погромы, — вздохнул Кэрри.  
Погромы никто не любил. 

***

К тому времени, как они добрались до мутантских кварталов, дождь закончился. Земля быстро впитала влагу, однако в городе она повисла на стекле и бетоне, влажными лужами собралась на асфальте. Крыши и металлические ограждения были скользкими и холодом обжигали руки.  
Дважды чуть не сорвался и грудой безжизненных обломков не остался лежать на асфальте. Человек-Паук несся вперед так, словно за ним гнались все демоны ада; Дардевил преследовал его тень, обходя опасные места и торчащие металлические конструкции.  
Боль и злость подгоняли вперед. Китти Прайд было уже не помочь, но они могли предотвратить следующее убийство. Помочь тем, кто еще жив.  
Дардевил мягко спланировал вниз, и на пару секунд толпа оглушила его. От дезориентации затошнило, он ухватился за стенной выступ и опустил вниз голову, давая себе время привыкнуть.  
Никто не узнал его. Беспорядки были в самом разгаре, крики толпы слились в монотонный гул. Потоки воды с неба не остудили горячие головы.  
Когда Логан только им позвонил, у Мэтта возник план: нужно было вытащить копов, отправленных Осборном и его шайкой на растерзание толпе. Теперь было ясно, почему Логан повесил трубку. Только безумец попытался бы увещевать эту толпу.  
— Ты в порядке? — спросил Питер. Называть его про себя по имени все еще было несколько непривычно.  
— Нам остался один квартал, — Мэтт не хотел туда идти — толпа разъяренных мутантов была опасней логова ГИДРЫ. После событий Дома М, войн и Вторжений многие потеряли, а многие и вновь обрели силу. Не идти означало сдаться страху. — Не отставай.  
Первым Дардевил почувствовал в толпе Росомаху, его всегда легко было выделить — рядом с ним люди невольно приглушали голос. Он узнал и несколько знакомых лиц. Росомаха сказал, что не станет вмешиваться, эти тоже не будут. Они подождут, когда толпа разойдется, и возглавят ее.  
Копов было двое. Всего двое.  
Никого не волновало, что такие дела не раскрываются за пару часов.  
— Это, мать вашу, вторая жертва! — закричал кто-то в толпе. — Может, вы давно нашли его и не арестовываете, потому что всем плевать на сраных мутантов?  
— Нам не наплевать! — кажется, рядом бросили бутылку с зажигательной смесью; выругавшись, Человек-Паук поймал ее в полете.  
— Мы не будем закрывать глаза! — те, кто лишился знаменитого Икс Гена, теперь полагались на мощь своих легких и кулаков.  
— Не будем! — вторили ему. — Мы хотим правды!  
Мэтт нахмурился, когда горячий воздух опалил кожу, это была либо вторая бутылка, либо сверхспособностями кто-то все же воспользовался. Нужно было отвлечь их внимание и стянуть приманку. Как-то освободить пространство, чтобы подобраться к копам.  
Ник Фьюри, Тони Старк или Мария Хилл да никто бы в здравом уме не отправил в мутантские кварталы меньше, чем вооруженный отряд. Норман Осборн ждал, пока рана зарастет гноем, а потом вскрывал нарыв. Сопротивление властям и вооруженные беспорядки — отличное обоснование для любых жестких мер.  
Фелиция, Китти, безымянные копы могли быть частью одного злодейского плана. Возможно, Питер был прав в своей ненависти. Осборн располагал бесконечным административным ресурсом, определял, что значит закон.  
Это не объясняло их раны. Осборн был безумцем, только вот магией не овладел.  
Зато ей владел Виктор фон Дум, правитель Латверии. Как и Локи, недавно укравший себе прекрасное женское тело.  
— Правду! Правду! — толпа неистовствовала, полицейские потянулись к оружию, тот, что был помоложе, не выдержал и выстрелил в воздух. Мэтт знал, к чему все идет.  
— Сможешь унести обоих? — спросил он, Питер покачал головой.  
— Беру того, кто меньше налегал на пончики.  
— Идет.  
Скрежет. Удар. Хруст сломанных костей. Толпа зашевелилась, пошли волны, началась давка. Где-то закричали, кто-то упал на асфальт. Клещи, державшие полицейских в западне, скорее всего, разжались.  
— Росомаха, — прошептал Питер.  
Мэтт улыбнулся под маской и, зацепившись веревкой за выступ на здании, бросился вперед. Неизвестно, что заставило Логана изменить свое решение, но он был ему благодарен. Хватит на сегодня крови. 

— Уже есть зацепки, детектив? — они стояли на крыше, за все пути полицейский не произнес ни слова. Поэтому, пожалуй, Дардевил спасал полицейских реже, чем хорошеньких девушек. Девушки всегда тебе благодарны. Их можно просто поцеловать.  
— Пара, — судя по голосу, тот был заядлым курильщиком. — Пока мы с тобой летали по крышам, я, наконец, понял, что это кто-то из ваших.  
— Почему? — спросил Мэтт. Версия, что убивать мог кто-то со сверхспособностями, была не так уж невероятна. Что именно подтолкнуло к ней копа, явно приставленного к делу, чтобы навеки похоронить его в недрах архива, было любопытно. Что если он действительно знал, кто убил Фелицию и Китти, и мог помочь с расследованием?  
— Или ребят Осборна. Хотя нам всегда говорят замять расследование, если это действительно так. Мне, в общем-то, похуй, кто убивал тех телок, однако когда станет сложно отрицать, что убийства связаны, то всем достанется.  
Магия существует, Мэтт, а чудес не бывает. Нью-Йорку понадобились супергерои, потому что полиция погрязла в лени и коррупции. Он ничем не отличался от тех, кого Мэтт встречал раньше. Ему наплевать, что Фелиция умерла страшной смертью, не станет он ничего искать.  
— Я мог оставить тебя там, — равнодушно сказал Дардевил. Иногда он думал: «Зачем я спасаю их, чего хочу добиться, что это изменит? Возможно, после беспорядков на дело бы назначили того, кто действительно чего-то стоит, Осборн был ублюдком, но не дал бы полиции оплошать второй раз». Нельзя было так говорить, он поступил, как герой.  
Только одного этого недостаточно — слишком много крови уже пролито.  
— Он не боится высоты, — сказал полицейский. — Или умеет летать.  
— Или у него есть специальное оборудование и подготовка. Или он владеет магией. Или то, и другое сразу.  
Они уже думали об этом. Было слишком много вариантов.  
— Знаешь, почему я думаю, что он из ваших?  
Мэтт спросил другое:  
— Как твое имя?  
— Детектив Джексон. Ты видел их глаза, Дардевил?  
— Один раз, — соврал Мэтт.  
— А я видел. В их глазах не было страха, только удивление. Так бывает, когда что-то чудовищное совершает тот, кого ты знаешь.  
Во рту пересохло.  
Логан знал обеих, был с ними связан. Питер говорил про Дакена, тогда Мэтт ему не поверил. Говорили, что сынок Логана может обворожить даже мертвого: феромоны подавляют волю, заставляют безоговорочно доверять и вызывают желание.  
Нужно было спешить. Питер наверняка подумал о том же (у него была удивительная интуиция на подобные вещи) и снова ломанулся один навстречу опасности.  
— Мне пора, — отрезал Дардевил. Здесь полицейскому ничего не грозило, досюда протестующие доберутся не скоро.  
— Какого цвета моя футболка? — окликнул его детектив Джексон.  
— Прости, под формой не разглядел, — сказал Дардевил.  
И исчез. 

***  
Вечером Осборн собрал совещание — второе за день. По мнению Дакена, у которого чертовски болела голова еще после утреннего, это был уже перебор. В Нью-Йорке каждый день кто-нибудь умирает, они не ангелы Чарли, чтобы спасти всех. Считайте это естественным отбором.  
Дакен правда не понимал, какая муха его укусила. В отличие от Фелиции, о чьей смерти он до сих пор немного скорбел, Китти была серой мышкой.  
— Они были под моей защитой! — зарычал Осборн и вскочил со стула, Виктория Хэнд дернула его за рукав и подала стакан воды. — Это мой город!  
— Никому нет дела до сраных мутантов, — фыркнула Мунстоун, продолжая полировать ногти.  
К несчастью, впервые Осборн прислушался к ее словам.  
— До того момента, пока они не охуевают настолько, что поднимают восстание!  
Психиатрическая научная степень позволяла Карле Софен виртуозно выводить людей из себя, наравне с камешками это была вторая ее сверхспособность. Дакена забавляло, насколько бестолково Мунстоун ее проебывала.  
— Прикажи своей мутантской сучке приструнить их.  
Осборн сорвался с места и буквально швырнул ее через зал для совещаний. Хэнд неодобрительно поцокала языком, когда та ударилась головой — кажется, они трахались (или уже нет?). Меченый заржал — с Карлой они были на ножах, и разделил ее участь.  
— Кто-нибудь еще хочет открыть рот?  
Повисла долгая пауза.  
— У меня есть идея, — пару минут спустя, примирительно встав за спинкой его кресла, сказал Дакен. Все замерли, даже Веном перестал жевать, но взрыва, разумеется, не последовало. В отличие от этих отбросов, Дакен знал, что делает.  
— Говори, — приказал Норман.  
Они стояли достаточно близко, чтобы можно было начать называть его по имени. Тем более, у Дакена были планы. С самого начала он хотел его сдать, благодаря Паркеру он понял, что гораздо приятней будет сделать это, подобравшись ближе.  
— Мы объявим награду — парочку миллионов.  
— У нас нет сейчас столько, — отрезала Хэнд; наверное, все еще злилась за тот маленький инцидент.  
— Поэтому мы поймаем его сами.  
— Мне кажется, убийца — Джеймсон, — оскалился Веном. — Он нам не нравится. Мог заманивать телок тем, что возьмет у них интервью.  
— Джона бы не справился с Кошкой, — возразил Меченый. Удивительно, как быстро он пришел в себя. Дакена даже немного восхищала его стойкость.  
— Мы должны найти настоящего убийцу, — в Нох-Варре некстати проснулась тяга к справедливости. Бедный идеалистичный мальчик-кри. Что ты вообще тут забыл?  
— План в том, чтобы поймать того, кто приведет нас к убийце, — закончил свою мысль Дакен. — Охотники никогда сами не ловят зайцев — они посылают гончих.  
Норману Осборну сравнение понравилось.  
Разумеется, Хэнд не преминула вставить ему палки в колеса. Дакен не понимал, что такого ей сделал. Всего лишь секс, отличный кстати. Черт бы побрал этих ебанутых феминисток. Ни одна лесбиянка, которую он трахал раньше, не была настолько злопамятна.  
— Мы, — напомнила она, — не признавали пока, что это серия. Что награда спугнет убийцу, и он остановится?  
— Убьем кого-нибудь сами? — предложил Веном.  
Норман нахмурился, не было смысла объявлять публике о серийном убийце, если ты не сможешь его поймать.  
— Хорошо, Хэнд права. Два убийства — совпадение, три — уже серия. Закончим на этом. 

Дакен был зол настолько, что не сразу заметил гостя. Он резко захлопнул за собой дверь и начал стягивать рубашку, когда холодное дуло уперлось в затылок.  
— Человек-Паук, — поприветствовал его Дакен. — Я думал, что супергероям не нужно оружие.  
— Ты убил их обеих, чтоб досадить Логану, — Дакен узнал запах оружейной смазки, он сам купил ее вчера и чистил ей ствол. Это был его пистолет. — Я знаю наверняка.  
Питер Паркер был забавным. Похоже, Китти Прайд нравилась ему ничуть не меньше, чем Фелиция. Или хорошие парни становятся немного сентиментальными, когда убивают женщин?  
«Интересно, — подумал Дакен. — Когда же он вспомнит, что пули ничего не могут мне сделать?»  
Он хранил пистолет не потому, что хотел кого-то убить. Скорее ему нравилось с ним играть.  
Веном делился, что самое бесящее в драках с Паучком — это его «паучье чутье». Дакен решил, что Мак просто был тормозом: чтобы обезоружить Питера Паркера ему потребовалась пара секунд. И еще столько же, чтобы снять маску и, глядя в его расширенные зрачки, засунуть пистолет ему в рот.  
Видно было, как протестующе напрягаются его мышцы, сжимаются и разжимаются кулаки. Дакен знал, что действие феромонов усиливается, когда он зол, напуган или возбужден. А лучше несколько вещей сразу.  
Грех было не воспользоваться. Спандекс был обтягивающим и ничего не скрывал, каждое прикосновение ощущалась кожей. Поэтому секс с супергероями был лучшим из возможных — можно кончить, не раздеваясь. Меченый пообещал оторвать ему яйца, когда однажды в горячке боя Дакен к нему подкатил.  
— Сделай с этим что-нибудь? — одной рукой он сжимал рукоять ствола, другой… тоже сжимал ствол. И то, и другое ему нравилось.  
О, Питер уже совсем не возражал. Одной рукой было не так удобно, как двумя, но Дакен быстро приноровился.  
В следующий раз можно позвать Венома, поразвлечься втроем. Питер застонал, предвкушал, наверное, как черные щупальца будут его растягивать, а Дакен трахать его в рот. Или нет. Он будет первым, симбиот обойдется. То, как Мак обращался со шлюхами и вел себя в постели, прозрачно намекало, что до утра Паучок не доживет. А он должен был жить.  
Дакен не собирался изменять своему слову — он отдаст Человека-Паука Осборну, только развлечется сначала.  
Можно будет свалить на него убийства, если третьей жертвы все же не появится. Бедный-бедный Питер чудом не потерял тетю и повредился рассудком.  
Когда разбилось окно, Дакен рефлекторно нажал на курок. Раздался сухой щелчок.  
Перед глазами рябило. Увидев яркую молнию, копну светлых волос, Дакен поначалу решил, что Мунстоун совсем слетела с катушек. Вдруг и Фелицию с мышкой она укокошила.  
Пока он соображал, что к чему, его ударили по лицу. Лишившись опоры, Питер Паркер осел на пол — целый и невредимый. Дакен не заряжал пистолет.  
— Кэрол! — кровь из рассеченной брови заливала лицо, но он все равно поздоровался.  
Кэрол Денверс, Мисс Марвел, вместо ответа врезала ему еще раз. От души врезала, так, чтобы исцеляющему фактору понадобилось некоторое время, чтобы сделать свою работу.  
Горячая штучка. В ней было что-то такое, что пыталась и никак не могла повторить Карла.  
Чудо.

***

Питера Паркера с давних пор терзал один вопрос, которому теперь некому было задать: укачивало ли Капитана Америку, когда он летал с Железным Человеком, или нет. Наверное, нет, он же был Капитаном Америкой, создатели знаменитой сыворотки и не такое могли предусмотреть.  
Питер не был суперсолдатом — если он поднимался в воздух не с помощью своей паутины, то его укачивало. Ладно, это была наименьшая из его бед.  
Они летели высоко, небоскребы превратились в черные точки внизу. Кэрол летела так же естественно, как дышала, костюм Мисс Марвел плотно облегал ее соблазнительную грудь и округлые бедра.  
Питер крепко зажмурился, в его планы входило перестать думать о сексе (чертов Дакен), а не снова заводиться. Он никогда не пробовал виагру, но от передоза феромонов был примерно тот же эффект.  
Кэрол, казалось, не видела ничего, кроме неба вокруг.  
— Где тебя высадить? — прошептала она ему в шею. У нее был приятный голос. Кэрол ему нравилась, однажды они даже ходили на свидание. Дружеское свидание, пили молочные коктейли, пенка осела тогда у нее на губах.  
Питер попытался вспомнить о чем-нибудь несексуальном и мерзком.  
Окей, Веном был неудачной попыткой. Скруллы. Уже лучше. Мертвое изуродованное тело, вырезанные внутренности, белые до седины волосы. Фелиция.  
— Как ты узнала? — спросил Питер. Мэтт сказал, что беспокоился за него после похорон, Кэрол там не было.  
— Собиралась разобраться с самозванкой. Увидела, что тебе нужна помощь.  
Мунстоун, новая Мисс Марвел, Питер о ней слышал. О возвращении Кэрол в мир костюмов и подвигов никто не говорил ни слова.  
— Я слышал, что у тебя… неважно пошли дела.  
— Я взяла себя в руки, — улыбнулась Мисс Марвел. Это была ее дежурная улыбка для журнальных обложек. Кэрол всегда улыбалась мягче. Питер чуял неладное, но не мог понять, что не так.  
— Ты скрулл, — сказал он вслух и только подумал, что объявлять об этом на высоте несколько тысяч метров плохая идея. — Ты ненастоящая.  
— Кто такие скруллы? — спросила Мисс Марвел.  
— Вторжение, — ошалело на нее глядя, напомнил Питер. — Электра. Джессика. Веранке. Джарвис?  
— Кто такая Джессика и эта Веранке? — спросила она.  
— Женщина-Паук? Королева скруллов?  
— Я не помню скруллов, — призналась Кэрол, ее взгляд стал немного растерянным. Питер недавно виделся с Кэрол, помог ей с одним дельцем и решил, что сейчас ему помогли, желая отблагодарить.  
Другая Кэрол помнила скруллов и Джессику. Она спросила, знает ли Питер, где ее найти. Питер сказал, что не знает — ей бы не понравилось то, чем Джессика занималась.  
— А что ты помнишь? — спросил Питер.  
— Мстителей, свет, я была в Мстителях, — Мстители были хорошей отправной точкой.  
— Мы были в Мстителях — ты, я Логан, Люк, Джессика…  
— Нет, — возразила Кэрол, — ты мне нравишься, но ты не был в Мстителях, Паучок. Я была в Мстителях с Хоукаем, Пьетро и Вандой.  
Может быть, она действительно была скруллом. Или скруллом была та, другая. Или они обе были скруллами. Питер сейчас, ну, просто не хотел терять еще одного друга. Джессика убивала скруллов, потому что думала, что иначе сойдет с ума, он не собирался идти ее путем.  
— Все равно спасибо, что помогла, Кэрол. Можешь приземлиться у здания Дейли Бьюгл.  
— Хорошо, — сказала Кэрол и спросила. — Почему ты называешь меня Кэрол? Тот парень тоже так меня называл, его я не знаю.  
Кэрол, которая не помнит, что она Кэрол. Новая грань в супергеройском безумии.  
— А как твое имя? — уточнил Питер, оказавшись на твердой земле.  
— Зачем мне имя? — удивилась она. — Я Мисс Марвел. И мне пора. В том здании есть что-то такое, ужасно туда тянет. Не только из-за самозванки. Я должна их спасти.  
«Кого их?» — собирался спросить Питер, но она уже оторвалась от земли.  
Глядя ей вслед, он вдруг вспомнил. Другая Кэрол говорила, что не собирается снова надевать супергеройский костюм или не говорила, Питер не мог вспомнить, она словно игнорировала эту часть себя. Что если ее — тут нужен был Рид или Хэнк Пим, какой-нибудь умник — располовинило на несколько разных Кэрол?  
Питер недостаточно знал о психике крии, чтобы сказать наверняка.  
Однако… могло ли это быть частью какого-то магического ритуала?  
Могла ли одна из этих Кэрол убивать? 

— Где ты был? — Дардевил и Росомаха, кажется, были не рады ему.  
Питер рассчитывал застать их в бодром расположении духа. Они же сумели вытащить тех копов, так? Одному из них Человек-Паук дал автограф.  
В голове пронеслось, что они знают про Дакена, но они не могли знать про Дакена. Никак не могли, никто в целом мир, кроме Кэрол этого не знал. По пути домой Питер принял душ и взял новый комплект формы. Нужно было… перестать об этом думать. Пока Росомаха не учуял что-то не то.  
Они не узнают, Питер, если ты сам им все не выболтаешь. В отношении неловких моментов он всегда занимал позицию страуса — делал вид, что их никогда не происходило.  
— Ты нехило отделал Дакена, — сказал Дардевил. — Переполошил весь штаб Осборна.  
— Они назначили награду за твою голову, — поделился Росомаха. — Говорят, что это ты убил Фелицию и Китти. Но ты ведь не убивал их, правда?  
Питер отшатнулся, когда увидел адамантиевые когти. Не нервничать, главное, не нервничать, звери чувствуют страх.  
Можно было рассказать им про Кэрол, сказать правду. Кэрол (кем бы она сейчас ни была) помогла ему, не разобравшись, что с ней случилось, Питер не хотел ее выдавать, поэтому он соврал:  
— Дакен полез ко мне со своими… да просто полез, и я ему врезал.  
— Смело, — подбодрил его Мэтт.  
Росомаха явно не поверил ему, но когти убрал. Наверное, это был хороший знак.  
— Тебе повезло, что от тебя не пахнет магией, Паучок, — сказал Логан. — Только моим выблядком и электричеством.  
— Сушил волосы феном, — тут же вставил Питер.  
— Росомаха учуял на месте преступления волшебника.  
— А из тебя волшебник, как из меня балерина, — ухмыльнулся Логан. — Но если я узнаю, что ты как-то замешан, то разорву на кусочки.  
Питер кивнул, давая понять, что он понял — его ждет долгая и мучительная смерть, конец истории.  
— Чтобы найти волшебника, нам нужен волшебник? — перебил он.  
Если они сразу это поняли, то почему не пошли к Стрэнджу?  
— Стрэндж в своих дальних странствиях, — сказал Мэтт. — Вонг сказал, что вернется лишь через месяц.  
Раньше они могли бы пойти к Ванде, но после того, как случился Дом М, никто пока не смог ее найти. Призрачный гонщик знал немало о потустороннем, однако в Нью-Йорке его сейчас не было.  
— Есть другой вариант, — наконец выдавил Росомаха. — Мы можем попросить Мэджик.  
— Они вроде дружили с Китти? — припомнил Питер. Тогда это был отличный вариант, почему Логан раньше о нем не сказал?  
— У Китти Прайд был роман с ее братом, — сказал Мэтт. — Она уже предлагала тебе свою помощь?  
С Мэджик была связана какая-то тайна, все ее знали, но сейчас Питер никак не мог вспомнить.  
С ней было что-то не так.  
— Она бездушная сука, — сплюнул Логан. — И делает то, что хочет. А сейчас она хочет крови. Предлагаешь дать ей повод привести сюда демоническую армию?  
— Если она может остановить все это, — не выдержав, выпалил Питер, — если она понимает, что вообще происходит, мы должны пойти и поговорить с ней, Логан. 

***

— Их будет двенадцать, — Илльяна сидела в кресле, положив ноги крест накрест, меч ее в руке горел алым пламенем. — По правилам он должен убить ровно двенадцать, но чтобы пройти через Лимб, ему хватит шести.  
Это Логана всегда и бесило в волшебниках — они диктовали условия, давали ответы на вопросы, которые ты не успел им задать, а иногда не хотел спрашивать вовсе. Лезли не в свое дело.  
— Откуда ты знаешь? — спросил ее Паучок.  
Илльяна довольно ухмыльнулась, он включился в игру — можно было продолжать упиваться собственным величием. Логан помнил ее ребенком, попавшим прямиком в ад. Тогда он жалел ее, сейчас уже нет.  
— От моего взгляда не укрыться ничему, что происходит в Лимбе. Его неумелая магия ужасно смердит.  
— Ты можешь поймать его? — спросил Дардевил.  
Вопрос определенно ей не понравился, ее хорошенькое личико скривилось от досады:  
— Он хорошо прячется. Демон дал ему что-то, способное скрыть его ауру.  
— И как давно ты в курсе, а, Мэджик?  
Если она давно это поняла, но до сих пор ничего не предприняла.  
— Когда увидела, что их души запечатаны в Лимбе, Логан, — она пожала плечами. — Их кровь, их смерть — служит порталом между измерениями. Сильному магу хватило бы и трех жертв, однако ваш волшебник пока слишком слаб, чтобы сразу привести сюда своего повелителя.  
Питер заметно побледнел — богатое воображение не служило парню на пользу. Дардевил задал новый вопрос, он не терялся при встрече с потусторонним, Логану нравился его напор, его злость. Он разделял ее.  
— Так ты знала про Кошку?  
— Возможно, — Илльяна снисходительно посмотрела на него из-под челки. — Черная Кошка хапнула больше, чем могла унести, и поплатилась за это. «Сердце» не та безделушка, которую носят на шее.  
Интуиция никогда не подводила Логана, когда дело касалось драки. Еще пара секунд, и они сцепятся. Оба были слишком уперты и озлоблены своей потерей — она ослепляла их. Мэджик была той еще сукой, но схватку с Дардевилом она бы выиграла, даже если бы Логан к нему присоединился.  
— Что за «Сердце»? — спросил Питер, пытаясь сменить тему.  
Мэджик закрыла глаза:  
— Я не обязана тебе говорить.  
Никто не станет убивать настолько затейливо, если это не приносит ему удовольствия или не служит высшей цели. А про демона они рано или поздно бы и сами догадались — ничего нового тут не было. Логан знал, что так и будет. Мэджик знает, но ничего не скажет.  
Странно, что Паучок еще надеялся что-то из нее выбить.  
— А Китти? Ты разве совсем ничего не почувствовала, когда она умерла?  
Когда она открыла глаза, на мгновение показалось, что в них что-то сверкнуло.  
— Ты прав, она была дорога… — сказала Мэджик, — моему брату. Помню, как она рассказывала нам на ночь сказочки, учила, что монстры из-под кровати не могут до тебя дотянуться. Не представляешь, насколько она заблуждалась. Что я узнала там — в Лимбе.  
— Ты действительно такая же бездушная сука, как о тебе говорят, — не выдержал Дардевил. Ему не стоило этого говорить, а в прочем, не логаново дело было, если кто-то не следил за своим языком.  
— В отличие от тебя, Дардевил, меня учили, что если будешь сидеть и растирать сопли, то замерзнешь к чертовой матери, — Илльяна улыбнулась ему, и эта улыбка не сулила ничего доброго. — Вы, люди, ничего не знаете о Лимбе. Убийце кажется, что с каждым убийством он обретает силу, на самом деле Лимб убивает его. Я подожду, когда от его души ничего не останется, а потом приду за ним и его демоном.  
— Это не игра, Мэджик, — не выдержал Логан; Дардевил был прав: она и не собиралась им помогать. — Мы поймаем его раньше.  
— Вы попытаетесь поймать его, — согласилась она и посмотрела на Паучка долго и пристально. — Я не могу горевать по ней, Человек-Паук, зато месть… вполне мне доступна. 

***

В детстве Уэйд зачитывался детективами, правда после того, как вскрылось, что он в начало каждой книги записывал имя убийцы и попутно вел на полях списки подозреваемых, в школьной библиотеке ему перестали их выдавать. Пришлось переключиться на книги про шпионов, пиратов, а потом и вовсе на энциклопедии по садоводству. К выпускному классу ему выдавали только бульварные романы в мягких обложках, он отмечал крестиком каждый раз, когда кто-нибудь с кем-нибудь спал. В интересной книге должно было быть не меньше пяти крестиков. Или звездочек — если секс был действительно горячим или там были лесбиянки.  
В общем, как вы уже поняли, те парни с гудридс и рейтинга амазона были не шибко-то оригинальны.  
— И на поле выходит Высшая Лига! — провозгласил Уэйд и показал в правый угол, прямо на Желтый табличку: — Шерлок Холмс! — теперь он показал налево: — Доктор Уотсон! И всеми любимый седовласый красавчик инспектор Лестрейд! Можете называть меня просто Инспектор.  
Телочка в супермаркете купилась, однако Росомаха и Дардевил смотрели на него с теми же хмурыми рожами.  
«Наверное, они обиделись, что мы не дали им крутые псевдонимы», — предположила та табличка, которую играл Мартин Фримен.  
— Перри Мэйсон, — уверенно заявил Уэйд и ткнул пальцем Дардевилу в грудь, затем повернулся к Паучку и Росомахе: — Нэнси Дрю и старый добрый толстяк Ниро Вульф. Раз все в сборе, то пора ловить убийцу.  
— Какого черта ты здесь делаешь, Уэйд? — спросил Пэрри, пребывавший, видимо, в скверном расположении духа.  
— Настоящий детектив не может остаться равнодушен к смертям хорошеньких девушек!  
«Или маньяк-убийца», — холодно заметила табличка с носом Бенедикта Камбербетча, она была очень проницательна.  
— Найдешь дверь или тебе показать? — выпуская когти, предложил Логан. Ниро Вульф был для немного мягкотел (но, может, он все же в тайне выращивал орхидеи? У каждого должно быть свое милое маленькое хобби: даже Уиззл коллекционировал взрывчатку).  
Не то, чтобы Уэйд до Вторжения скруллов был всеобщим любимчиком, однако подстава Осборна и слухи, что он работал на зеленых ублюдков, а не спасал мир (как было на самом деле) нанесли непоправимый урон его репутации.  
— Без меня вам не составить психологический потрет преступника, — Уэйд несколько раз репетировал эту фразу. Правда, в сериале все реагировали немного иначе — наверное, не хватало хипстерской бородки. Или нужно было взять в руки папку. Точно, вот же она!  
«Вау, мы умеем составлять психологические портреты?».  
«Мы смотрели все сезоны Криминал Майндс и… угадали всех маньяков в Касле?»  
«А кто в итоге убил маму Беккет?»  
— Уэйд, — вежливо попросил его Паучок. — Верни на место.  
На папке было почерком Паучка написано «смерть Фелиции Харди», разумеется, он тут же открыл ее и погрузился в чтение. Уэйд применил все свои дедуктивные способности, однако убийца на основе материалов дела никак не вырисовывался. Это мог быть мегаломаньяк, а мог быть мойщик окон, увидевший, как Фелиция выходит из душа.  
— Уэйд, — повторил Паучок, медленно повышая голос.  
— Нэнси, я сейчас занят, — рассеянно кивнул Уэйд. Он как раз дошел до отчета о вскрытии. Фелиция, конечно, была красоткой, но эту фотографию определенно не стоило включать в портфолио.  
Раздался скрежет когтей: похоже, Росомаха исчерпал весь свой скудный запас вежливых намеков и перешел к действиям. Уэйд подпрыгнул, пригнулся, снова подпрыгнул.  
«Поэтому-то у нас и нет Киндла», — окупая рекламу, пожаловалась Белая табличка.  
«Зато мы быстро читаем, — утешила ее Желтая. — Эй, полегче там! Слева! Справа! Вмажь ему!»  
Пришлось ненадолго оторваться от чтения — иначе бы ему снесли голову. Кажется, именно по этой причине Уэйд не смог дочитать Гарри Поттера. Или ему проспойлерил концовку какой-то суперзлодей из будущего?  
— Хватит, — Дардевил умел испортить веселье, он вклинился между ними и неожиданно ловко раскидал их в разные стороны; чертовы ниндзя. — Если Дедпулу и правда есть, что сказать, то мы его выслушаем.  
— У тебя пять минут, — Логан распоряжался с таким видом, словно мнил себя комиссаром Мегрэ. — Кто убийца?  
Помощь зала? Звонок другу? Уэйд выбрал бы пятьдесят на пятьдесят, но вариантов пока не было. В детективах герои всегда приходили на место преступления, и с ними случался инсайд.  
«Может, инсайт?»  
«Забей, макси, как текст диплома — середину никто не читает».  
Уэйд закрыл глаза, положил папку на голову, вроде, так делали индианки. Или это были кувшины. Почесал бороду. Ладно, у него не было бороды, так что он почесал подбородок.  
Нужно было задействовать дедуктивное мышление, напрячь серые клеточки! Уэйд бессчетное число раз сталкивался с преступным миром (а иногда на него и работал), у злодея просто не было шансов.  
— Это Виктор фон Дум, — спустя четыре с половиной минуты сообщил он.  
— Мы думали над этой версией, — Дардевил поддержал его, что было несколько неожиданно. — Пока не поговорили с Мэджик.  
Точно, Мэджик же сказала, что убийца пытался призвать демона. Вообще Уэйд в тот вечер сидел под окнами Терезы и пытался понять, с кем же она болтает по мобильному (Уиззл отказался выдавать ему следящее устройство, как у тех парней в ФБР), когда заметил Росомаху, Дардевила и Паучка и решил узнать, куда они направляются.  
— У него есть мотив, — уверенно продолжил гнуть свое Уэйд. — Средства. И способ! Он уже вызывал демонов.  
— Мэджик сказала, что убийца был неопытен, — возразил Питер.  
— Он хотел, чтобы мы думали, что он не опытен!  
Дело оказалось простым, как пара орехов.  
— У него есть алиби, — покачал головой Дардевил. — Мы установили, что в тот день он вместе с Темными Мстителями дрался с Морганой ла Фей.  
— У Дума есть машина времени.  
— Которая сломалась сразу после того, как он перенес в прошлое Моргану, — Паучок проявлял поразительное упорство, защищая его. Может быть, они в сговоре? Или фон Дум коварно подменил его думботом.  
— Прям так и сказал? — фыркнул Логан.  
— Он попросил Валерию помочь ее починить.  
«Стоп, какую Валерию? Это же та мертвая баба, которую он все пытается воскресить?»  
«Другую Валерию! Мы же читали Фантастическую четверку, не тупи».  
— Это могла быть уловка.  
А Питер Паркер мог быть думботом. Или Ультроном. Или агентом ГИДРЫ. Или скруллом.  
Эта мысль не давала Уэйду покоя. Нужно было хотя бы убедиться, что под формой живой человек. Таблички единогласно одобрили идею стянуть с Паучка форму.  
— Мне сказала Валерия. Она знает, о чем говори-и-ит, — Уэйду всегда удавался этот захват, его научили этому в Канаде, там же он научился без консервного ножа открывать сгущенку и языком доставать до носа. — Блядь, отъебись от меня нахуй! То есть, эээ, слезь с меня.  
Повисла неловкая пауза.  
«Все слышали?»  
«Три матерных слова за секунду!»  
— А может быть, это Локи, — чтобы разрядить обстановку, сказал Уэйд.  
Похоже, это было сотрясение. Потрясение. Логану определенно стоило перестать ругаться при детях. Кто знает, что вырастет из выпускников школы Джин Грей?  
— Или Чаровница? Затана? Мистерио? Рокудо Мукуро? Волшебник?  
Он мог бы добрые полчаса перебирать варианты, но Логан снова грубо его перебил.  
— Похоже, ты тоже не знаешь кто это. Можешь проваливать. 

Первым делом, вернувшись домой, Уэйд сделал себе доску с уликами. Поскольку доски у него не было, пришлось использовать клей и цветные карандаши и рисовать на обоях. Последний раз рисовал он в третьем классе.  
Зато там была фотография Черной Кошки с обложки «Пентхауса» — поза была близка, но выглядела она гораздо более сексуально. Фото Призрачной Кошки Уэйд скачал в интернете и поместил в кружочек, нарисовав рядом дракончика.  
«Так это дракончик?»  
Рядом с Черной Кошкой он нарисовал стрелочки и зафиксировал то, что узнал из досье Питера Паркера.  
Подозреваемые: Осборн (мерзкая зеленая рожа), Крайвен (фото тигров из гугла), Веном и… дальше ему надоело, поэтому он просто вклеил список любовников Черной Кошки, взятый из какого-то гламурного журнала. Подумал и добавил туда список самых разыскиваемых преступников в Нью-Йорке, вычеркнув оттуда свою фамилию.  
«Мы же вроде не убивали ее, да?»  
О Китти он знал гораздо меньше, так что ограничился стрелочками. Мутанты. Враги мутантов (см. Википедию). Мэджик?  
Вверху у него был список волшебников и просто чуваков, чьи рожи ему не нравились.  
Он бы позвал Паучка составить ему компанию — каждому великому детективу нужен напарник, — но Паучок не отвечал на его звонки. С тоски Уэйд позвонил Дардевилу, тот тоже не отвечал. Оставалось надеяться, что они тоже искали преступника, а не зависали вместе в баре. Или играли в боулинг. Или целовались где-нибудь в парке.  
«Желая забыть о своем горе, брюнет потянулся вперед, коснулся своими губами его трепещущих губ. Дождевые струи медленно стекали по их лицам».  
Уэйд нетерпеливо заерзал на месте. Не стоило читать те фанфики.  
Между Китти и Фелицией красным маркером он нарисовал стрелочку и дьяволенка. Цифры делают любую схему внушительней, поэтому он написал даты. Сложил их, умножил, а потом все же вычел. Получалось двадцать девять дней.  
В лунном календаре было двадцать восемь. Хм, может это все же была баба и убивала она незадолго до или во время месячных?  
Если ему надо было убить двенадцать девиц, и при этом он руководствовался хоть какой-то логикой, то следующее убийство будет…  
Сегодня.  
Не нужно было искать общих врагов или общих друзей у Китти и Фелиции — нужно было угадать, кого злодей убьет следующей! Это было, ну, как кроссворд с двенадцатью пустыми клетками, где ты отгадал только Обаму и те вавилонские счеты.  
Фелиция была сейчас вольным стрелком, а Китти принадлежала к Икс-Менам. Значит, убийца сменит стратегию. Не станет повторяться, чтобы отвести подозрение.  
«Кого бы из Мстителей мы бы убили следующей?»  
«Если бы мы убивали, то только хорошеньких!»  
Первый же запрос в гугле привел его на тематические порно-сайты. Около получаса Уэйд хаотично просматривал страницы, потом его осенило.

3

Барбара с детьми всегда приезжала на Рождество, они шли в Центральный парк и делали снежного ангела. Вечером возвращались домой усталые, но довольные, украшали елку и входную дверь венками и гирляндами и запекали в духовке яблоки с медом. У Джексона не было детей, зато он души не чаял в своих племянниках и племянницах.  
До Рождества оставалось несколько месяцев, третья жертва лежала на полу в луже крови, раскинув в сторону руки. Словно собиралась взлететь.  
— Зато не придется одалживать у соседей стремянку, — флегматично заключил Кэрри. — Раньше вернемся участок и закроем, наконец, дело той азиатки, которую опознали на выходных.  
Мертвые азиатки, еврейки, латиноамериканки и европейки — убийцы в Нью-Йорке, видимо, экспериментировали с чистотой крови. Каждая жертва отличалась от предыдущей. Недавно детективу Джексону передали анонимную записку, что их будет не меньше шести. Может, даже двенадцать.  
— Как думаешь, у нас заберут дело?  
Джексон не услышал вопроса или не стал отвечать (дело все равно бы забрали), он сосредоточился на том, что пытался вспомнить, откуда знает ее. Красивое натренированное тело, пухлые губы и распущенные черные волосы. Ее глаза скрывала алая повязка (та нитка, что они нашли на месте преступления, тоже была алой), темный свитер пропитался кровью.  
Он подошел ближе, наклонился и заметил, что кровь на полу еще не успела высохнуть. Старый шрам пересекал ее лицо отпечатком ладони.  
— Майя Лопес.  
Дом был старым, перекрытие тонкими, хлопнувшая внизу дверь отозвалась гулким эхом.  
— Я догоню его! — выхватив пистолет, закричал Кэрри и, не дожидаясь ответа, помчался к лестнице.  
Нельзя было покидать место преступления, не выставив оцепления и не составив протокол, однако Джексон тоже поддался порыву. Хотя он сократил путь, использовал пожарную лестницу, Кэрри все равно опередил его. Парень служил в морской пехоте и еще не растерял форму.  
Черт его знает, успел ли он увидеть, куда ушел убийца или его гнала вперед интуиция. Возможно, и то, и другое.  
Джексон вытащил из кобуры пистолет и заткнул его за пояс. На светофоре пришлось притормозить — горло свело спазматическим кашлем, бронхит, будь он проклят. Он бы ни за что не догнал Кэрри и убийцу, но в тот переулок, где они скрылись, вели два выхода.  
Борясь с вновь подступившим кашлем, Джексон зашел с другой стороны. Бок кололо от быстрого бега, холодный осенний воздух обжигал легкие. Раздался выстрел, еще один. И еще.  
Кэрри расстрелял почти всю обойму, но, судя по всему, никак не мог попасть в яблочко.  
Их разделяло совсем немного: Джексон уже видел закутанную в алое фигуру. Убийца носил длинный плащ с капюшоном. Переулок разделяла пополам высоченная решетка. Попался, сукин ты сын.  
Он снял пистолет с предохранителя: как только ублюдок попытается перелезть через нее, то получит пулю. Сверху была колючая проволока. Джексон сощурил глаза, прицеливаясь, и… убийца растворился в воздухе. Исчез в никуда.  
— Твою мать! — выругался Джексон. — Нет, Кэрри, ты это видел?  
Кэрри уже ничего не мог видеть: он лежал на асфальте по ту сторону решетки.  
Джексон стремглав перелез через нее, не почувствовав, что разодрал пальцы колючей проволокой. Он собирался пригласить парня на Рождество, познакомить с Барбарой и племянниками, старшая недавно закончила колледж — может быть что-то бы у них и вышло.  
— Доложите обстановку, — раздалось по рации. — Детектив Джексон, где вы, черт побери, находитесь?  
Джексон выключил рацию. Ему было плевать, если это будет стоить ему значка.  
Полиция не сможет поймать убийцу.  
Джексон знал человека, который мог.  
***

— Жизнь дерьмо, — сказал Меченый. Они стояли над трупом Майи Лопес, так что Дакен был с ним согласен. Это был действительно дерьмовый вечер.  
Он ничего не имел против трупов — если сам убивал. Глядя на работу ебнутого фанатика (Дакен их нутром чуял, у магии был свой отвратительный привкус), он не испытывал ничего, кроме брезгливости.  
— Теперь мы сможем предупредить простых граждан о грозящей им опасности? — поинтересовался Нох-Варр. Дакен подумал, что именно ему сегодня предстоит выносить тело — уж он-то об этом позаботится.  
— Это означает, что мы, блядь, проебали серийного убийцу, — сказала Мунстоун. Она легко выиграла ту нелепую схватку с Мисс Марвел, но все равно была не в духе. — Поэтому нам и придется разгребать все то дерьмо, что последует дальше.  
— Разве гласность не поможет найти убийцу? — черт его знает, как у него с было с психологией крии, но людей Нох-Варр совершенно не понимал. — Вместе легче искать, чем в одиночку…  
Давно Дакен так над кем-то не хохотал. Они все разом загоготали, даже Веном, обычно странно понимавший шутки, зашелся истерическим приступом.  
— Помогут? — спросила Мунстоун. — Им не терпится найти повод выпнуть нас с нашего места и заменить на своих таких правильных и хороших Новых Мстителей. Которые после смерти Кэпа сопли себе подтереть не в состоянии. Тех, Мстителей, которые, отбирая друг у друга куличики, проебали инопланетное вторжение.  
Впервые за все время Дакен был с ней согласен. Людям нужна была сила, нужна уверенность, что добро не будет церемониться, а откусит злодеям голову. Людям хотелось, чтобы зло было на их стороне.  
— Тут неподалеку замочили копа, — поделился Веном, он всегда первым узнавал, когда кого-нибудь убивали. — А второй видел чувака, похожего на Капюшона.  
— Парня в алом плаще, — поправила Хэнд. Она заявилась на место преступления с таким видом, словно они были сворой непослушных детишек, за которыми приходилось присматривать. — Норману не понравится, что ты направо-налево треплешь имена наших партнеров.  
— О, — Мунстоун собиралась как-то прокоментировать, но осеклась под ее внимательным взглядом. Ограничилась многозначительным кивком.  
— Так же незадолго до убийства здесь видели Дедпула. На вашем месте я бы сосредоточилась на этой версии.  
— Дедпула? — воодушевился Меченый. — Если он убивал этих шлюх, то можно убить его?  
— Если ты сначала докажешь, что именно он убивал шлюх и замочил копа, — усмехнулся Дакен и подмигнул Виктории Хэнд. — А что с другим копом?  
— Его отстранили за то, что он скрылся с места преступления, — сказала Хэнд. — Он не станет проблемой.  
— Сколько дают за голову убийцы шлюх? — спросил Мак. В отличие от симбиота, деньги его очень даже интересовали. Ему нравилось жить в комфорте, ездить на спорткарах (даже если водил он хреново) и швыряться купюрами.  
— Мы обсудим вопрос об оплате, когда вы поймаете его, парни, — улыбнулась Виктория.  
Значит, скорее всего, их опять кинут с деньгами. Это было дерьмовое предложение, но они не могли от него отказаться. 

***

Утро началось с того, что кто-то стибрил его пушку. Точнее, Паркер не мог вспомнить, куда вчера ее засунул. Голова болела так, словно Громобой вчера раскрутил на цепочке свой шар и дал ему по башке.  
Поправка: кто-то стибрил вторую его пушку, другая все же нашлась под подушкой. Паркер Роббинс привык стрелять с двух рук, без нее он чувствовал себя самым обычным ганстером, а не королем преступного мира.  
Вторая половина кровати была заправлена. Желтая рубашка и брюки аккуратно висели на вешалке, ботинки стояли у шкафа. Пушки нигде не было. Уитни, блядь, куда-то ее прибрала. Поэтому Паркер все реже ночевал дома. Если Уитни могла убрать из постели или взять почистить ствол, то Сара бы закатила истерику с вызовом копов.  
«У нас же дочь, Паркер, чем ты думал, оставляя на столе нож для бумаги? Вдруг она бы порезалась?»  
Он думал о том, что, во-первых, уже-то его дочери должно все же хватить мозгов не совать в рот острые предметы. А во-вторых, можно было и смотреть за ребенком, а не пыриться в дебильное мексиканское мыло. В-третьих, иногда, если ты порежешься, это служит тебе уроком. В детстве отец очень наглядно объясним им с Джоном, почему не стоит играть с отмычками.  
— Босс! — громким басом позвали из-за двери. Крушитель был немного туговат на ухо.  
Паркер пошарил взглядом по комнате и понял, что кажется, плащ тоже куда-то пропал. Вот дерьмо. Уитни много раз предупреждала, что надо пересмотреть охрану (однажды кто-нибудь зарежет тебя, пока ты спишь), но он только отбрехивался.  
«Все боятся меня, — самодовольно заявлял он. — Любого, кто посмеет ко мне полезть, я разрежу на части и брошу собакам».  
А теперь кто-то украл его сокровище. Сапоги были на месте, только это не утешало.  
Он в спешке вытряхивал шмотки из шкафа в поисках подходящей. Желтый, зеленый, синий, ему нужен был красный! Уитни была права в одном: если он выйдет из комнаты без плаща, его сожрет его собственная банда. Они не видели его лица, и это держало их в страхе.  
Рожа в зеркале показалась скорее жалкой, чем грозной.  
— Пошел на хуй! — зло выплюнул Паркер в сторону двери. — Я занят.  
— Босс, Осборн передает, что если ты через пятнадцать минут не выйдешь с ним на связь, он оторвет тебе яйца.  
Хуже, чем засветить свою рожу перед бандой, было только засветить ее перед Осборном.  
«Я чувствую твой страх, — довольно прорычал голос откуда-то с той стороны зеркала; Паркер вздрогнул, глаза заволокло алым, мир стал таким же объемным и ярким, как когда он надевал плащ. — Но ты зря боишься, дитя».  
Паркер Роббинс повидал всякого, он хладнокровно пытал и убивал людей, но когда Дормамму говорил с ним (через него), ему все равно хотелось спрятаться.  
«Сокровище прямо перед твоим носом, — засмеялся демон, Паркер перевел взгляд в угол комнаты и увидел там свой смятый плащ. — Не потеряй его в следующий раз».  
Ему потребовалась минута, чтобы заставить себя взять в руки плащ. Когда он развернул его, пистолет грохнулся на пол и едва не прострелил ногу.  
— Ты в порядке? — промурлыкала Сатана Хэллшторм. Она неслышно проскользнула внутрь, Паркер готов был поклясться, что дверь вчера запирал. Блядская магия.  
Кстати о магии. Ее волосы напоминали языки пламени, грудь маняще выступала из выреза. Все, что она делала, было приглашением. Ну же, давай, прикоснись ко мне. Ты же хочешь. Как можно не хотеть такую, как я?  
— Убирайся, — процедил Паркер. Обычно он был не прочь с ней поразвлечься, однако Осборн ждал его, не стоило с ним шутить.  
— Я помогу тебе одеться, — сказала Сатана и в противовес своим словам, стала расстегивать на нем брюки. — Тебе же нравится, когда я тебя одеваю, правда?  
Паркеру нравилось. Сатана всегда целовалась медленно, словно душу из тебя выпивала. Тело расслабилось в ее объятиях, от былого страха и раздражения не осталось и следа (Осборн мог катиться прямиком в преисподнюю, какое ему вообще дело до этого мудака?).  
— Так-то лучше, — прошептала Сатана, покрывая поцелуями его шею, плавно развязывая крепления плаща. Кожа горела там, где она прикасалась.  
Кровь прилила к паху. Все, о чем он мог думать — как бы поскорее толкнуться в этот прекрасный, божественный рот. Сатана отсасывала лучше, чем все шлюхи, которых он когда-либо трахал.  
Могла дразнить тебя языком, мучительно долго удерживать на грани оргазма, а могла сделать так, чтобы кончил всего за пару секунд.  
Паркеру нравилось в ней то, что она не просила взамен ничего. Ей нравился секс, она с упоением ему отдавалась, словно именно для этого была создана. Никакого сраного феминизма, никаких признаний в любви. Грязный животный секс, не имеющий ничего общего с продолжением рода.  
Можно было не думать вообще ни о чем. Не оставалось места ни для Дормамму, ни для банды, ни для Нормана Осборна.  
Только ее язык, ее пальцы. Ее рот, который жадно вбирал в себя все, что ему предлагали.  
Единственным условием было — ей нравилось чувствовать кожу, только незащищенный секс, никаких презервативов, игрушек или стимуляторов. Впрочем, и без них было хорошо.  
После всего того, что она умела вытворять языком. Руками. Всем телом.  
Паркер чувствовал, что вот-вот кончит, уже был на грани, когда Сатана…  
Попыталась снять с него плащ.  
— Отдай, — она освободила рот, но не прекращала ласкать пальцами его член. — У тебя будут из-за него неприятности. Мне он нужней.  
Это «нужней» и подействовало. Паркера словно с приливом выбросило на берег. Очертания комнаты немного плавали, но постепенно становились яснее. Вернулась жуткая головная боль. У Сатаны были длинные ногти, порезы немного саднили. А так же означали, что пока не заживет, Уитни откажется с ним трахаться.  
Сколько, черт побери, прошло времени? Осборн спустит с него шкуру и сделает чучело.  
— Твой страх ужасно сладкий, котик, — прошептала Сатана; когда она попыталась подойти ближе, Паркер навел на нее пистолет. — Понимаю, почему Дормамму им упивается. Отдай мне этот ужасный плащ, он убивает тебя. Я хочу помочь тебе, ты такой… славный.  
Чертова сука могла сейчас что угодно говорить, Паркер не верил ей. Им всем нужно было одно — власть. Плащ делал его Капюшоном, даже умирая, он не согласился бы с ним расстаться.  
— Ты разве замечаешь, котик, — в постели подобное обращение заводило, сейчас выбешивало до дрожи. — Что что-то не так? Он приходит не только тогда, когда ты зовешь. Он стал приходить, когда ему нравится.  
Паркер не знал, кто ей разболтал — сложно поверить, что это была Уитни, — но ему это не нравилось. Это, блядь, было совсем не ее дело. Он справится сам.  
— Мы заключили договор.  
— И он его нарушает, — понимающе улыбнулась Сантана. — Дормамму что-то замышляет, хочет тебя обмануть.  
— Я нужен ему, — отрезал Паркер. Сатана на самом деле ничем не отличалась от головорезов из его банды. Нельзя было показывать слабость.  
— Пока нужен, — сказала она и вышла за дверью.  
Настенные часы показывали, что до встречи с Осборном оставалось полторы минуты.  
Паркер Роббинс возглавлял Синдикат, но рванул с место с такой скоростью, словно был обычным карманником.  
***

Фрэнк не ходил в церковь со дня смерти Марии. Ему случалось обагрять кровью освященные стены, кресты и иконы: многие набожные итальянские семьи отмывали там деньги, святые отцы тоже были нечисты на руку. Думали, сукины дети, что Иисус их защитит.  
Когда-то Фрэнку являлись ангелы, они говорили с ним, пытались рассказать ему о своем Боге, сулили дары. «Убивай ради нас, — молили Ангелы и улыбались ему. — Карай грешников, и твоя семья вернется из мертвых».  
Ангелы, болтавшие с самоуверенностью мафиози, окончательно разрушили его веру. Церковь стала всего лишь покосившимся зданием, венчаемым крестом. Церковь была такой же лживой и прогнившей, как и весь остальной мир.  
Он опоздал на мессу, но впервые за много лет она действительно его тронула. Возможно, это осталось с морской пехоты. На фотографии парень был в военной форме, хоронили его как полицейского. Фрэнк знал, почему тот не сложил оружия в тот день, когда Америка вывела свои войска из Ирака. После того, как слишком долго смотришь на мертвых, хочется защитить живых.  
Парня звали Уильям Кэрри. Как баптистского миссионера.  
Он немного напоминал Генри — мордастый и белобрысый.  
— Я не был уверен, что ты придешь, Фрэнк, — сказал ему Джексон. Фрэнк узнал, что это тот самый молодой полицейский, вместе с которым он когда-то начинал службу, только по голосу.  
Джексон сильно сдал. Со стороны и не скажешь, что они были ровесниками. Своих лет Фрэнк обычно не чувствовал, странно было замечать их у других.  
— Вижу, ты совсем не меняешься, — хмыкнул, не дождавшись ответа, Джексон.  
— Зачем ты позвал меня сюда?  
Поминальная служба кончилась, родственники, сослуживцы, школьные друзья и бывшие подружки Уильяма начали вставать со скамеек. Многие смотрели на Фрэнка так, словно в руках он держал карающий меч. На самом деле можно было не спрашивать, зачем его звали.  
Ответ всегда был одинаков.  
— Я не знаю, кто твой маньяк, — покачал головой Фрэнк. Он искал по своим каналам, но поиски ни к чему не привели и он отложил их в сторону, занялся другим более насущным злом, пусть Мстители и полиция ловят безумцев. — У меня нет ни единой зацепки.  
— Я видел его. Своими глазами видел это дьявольское отродье.  
— Я ушел из полиции, Джексон.  
Первое время его часто звали назад — помоги нам в расследовании, Фрэнк, давай снова работать по одну сторону закона, я знаю ребят, которые охотно сделают тебе новые документы. Вернуться назад было несложно, раз нынче мир готов был простить даже ублюдков вроде Нормана Осборна. Фрэнк отказывался, потому что в закон верил не больше, чем в Бога.  
— Ты был хорошим копом, — вздохнул Джексон. — На нем был алый плащ с капюшоном. Он растворился в воздухе на высоте нескольких метров.  
Фрэнк замер, как гончая, учуявшая дичь. Он охотился на ублюдка и его банду с тех пор, как тот сместил Кингпина с вершины преступного мира, но не думал, что появится еще один след.  
— Возможно, я знаю, о ком ты. 

***

Когда Уэйд думал податься в буддисты, то внимательно изучал авторитетные источники.  
«Разве мы не читали об этом в Википедии?»  
«А чем плоха Википедия? Там есть почти обо всем, кроме порно».  
Слово «карма» означало воздаяние. Ты спасаешь девушку из лап суперзлодея, и у вас случается горячий головокружительный секс. Ты переводишь старушку через дорогу, и тебе дают значок бойскаута. Ты надираешь задницы плохим парням, и тебя зовут в Мстители.  
Наверное с парнями вроде Уэйда карма работала наоборот. Чем отчаяннее он пытался совершить добро, тем сильнее влипал.  
Уэйд решил поймать маньяка, теперь его обвиняли в трех убийствах, о которых он знал, и еще в двух, о которых он слышал впервые.  
Горячих сексуальных красоток как-то можно было увязать, но азиатка и тот полицейский. Ладно, азиатка была в короткой клетчатой юбке и напоминала героиню хентая. А парень был… блондином, блондинки Уэйду определенно нравились.  
«Джонни Шторм тоже был ничего».  
«Но мы ведь не убивали их, правда?»  
Жизнь в Нью-Йорке учила тебя одному: виноват ты или нет, но если за тобой гонятся, надо драпать. Если он выживет, то в его списке дел первым будет поймать маньяка, а вторым — убить Нормана Осборна.  
Ублюдок сначала украл его славу и гонорар, сейчас вообще натравил на него свою шайку. Несколько шаек. И если белокурая Черная Вдова Уэйду нравилась (особенно без одежды), Громовержцы были забавными ребятами, драки с ними напоминали пятнашки, то фальшивые Мстители были кошмаром врача-психиатра.  
— Сдавайся, Дедпул! — прокричал по громкоговорителю мальчишка-крии (вспомнить бы, как его звали?). — Ты окружен.  
Словно в подтверждении его слов кто-то из огнемета снес полстены, за которой он прятался. Запахло штукатуркой и горелым мясом. Болевые рецепторы объявили тревогу, Уэйд привычно послал их к черту.  
«— 50 экспы!», — сообщила Белая табличка.  
«Босс, нам отстрелили два пальца».  
— Попался, ублюдок, — ухмыльнулась Мисс Марвел. Уэйд не страдал мизогонией, однако было бы нечестно, если б его скрутила чокнутая сука, выдававшая себя за героиню его эротических снов.  
— Прости, детка, ты не в моем вкусе, — вздохнул он и ударил ее лбом. Потом, не давая опомниться, ударил еще раз. И еще — бил, пока у нее не пошла носом кровь. Этому трюку научила его Хоуп, благодаря исцеляющему фактору Уэйд достиг в этом скилле восьмидесятого левела и мог сам давать уроки.  
Мисс Марвел (у настоящей даже сиськи были больше!) кулем рухнула на асфальт.  
Уэйд показал себе большой палец — тот как раз успел отрасти, — и собирался запостить эту фотку на инстаграм, когда на фоне появилась темная фигура.  
«Столкновение через тридцать секунд. Я бы на твоем месте загуглил, кто это, черт побери, такой».  
«Ты видел, сколько суперзлодеев в одной только марвел-вики?»  
«Нажми кнопку «мне повезет»?»  
— Ты обидел Карлу! — разгневанно прокричало НЛО, этот голос он точно слышал недавно по телику. О, так это был еще один парень из осборновой шайки.  
Мисс Марвел Уэйд уже уложил, Железный Патриот был, ну, железным. Оставался только… Часовой, но разве он носил черное? Уэйд почти не читал его ветку, однако хорошо помнил, что там было что-то со словами «как тысяча солнц».  
Короче надо было съебывать.  
— Привет, Бобби! — на бегу сказал Уэйд, отпрыгивая в сторону. От удара в здании напротив вышибло окна. — Пока, Бобби!  
— Еб вашу мать, — выругался рядом Меченый, кажется, он разговаривал с кем-то по рации: — Вы там совсем укурились, раз вызвали Рейнольдса на такую миссию? Это, блядь, Дедпул, а не Халк! Да я один бы мог его грохнуть, что за хуйня?  
Лестер, как всегда, себя переоценивал, но за сравнение с Халком Уэйд готов был простить оговорку. Тем более, он его спас. Не зря говорят, что старая дружба не ржавеет.  
В знак старой дружбы Уэйд собирался показать ему крутой ниндзя удар, который они подсмотрел у Дардевила, уже размахнулся и…  
Кто-то набросился на него и сбил с ног. Раздался знакомый скрежет когтей, правда, Росомаха дорогими духами не пользовался. Значит, это был его красавец-сыночек, которому давали телки.  
Несколько минут они дрались, оставляя вмятины на асфальте и с наслаждением калеча друг друга. Пока не поняли, что из-за регенерации это занятие довольно бессмысленное.  
«Постой, разве у него было чего-то такого… Как их? Феромонов?»  
«Гамма-радиация на нас тоже не действует».  
— А ты не менее ловкий парень, чем твой старик, — с умилением заметил Уэйд. Если Мисс Марвел была психованой сукой, то новый Росомаха, несмотря на феромоны, ему все равно нравился. Дакен разбил ему об асфальт голову. Уэйд прострелил в ответ ногу, целясь в коленную чашечку. Заживала она быстро, зато противно ныла в плохую погоду, если ты забывал вытащить пулю.  
Меченый наблюдал за боем с такой довольной улыбкой, что, улучив момент, Уэйд еще раз ему вмазал. Дакен застыл на месте, показывая пальцем куда-то в небо.  
Часовой оклемался и снова был готов к бою. В данный момент он ракетой устремился в небо — видимо, хотел как следует разогнаться.  
— Если не увести отсюда Дедпула, то Бобби расхерачит здесь все к чертовой матери, — наконец произнес Дакен.  
— Осборн снимет тебе голову, если упустишь Дедпула, — предупредил Лестер.  
— Тогда я транспортирую его в тюрьму, а ты посмотришь за нашим другом, — очаровательно улыбаясь, попросил Дакен. На месте Лестера Уэйд бы поинтересовался, почему это он остается следить за разбушевавшимся мистером Хайдом. В смысле логичней оставить на стреме парня, на котором все зарастает, как на собаке, чем самому подставляться. Лестер не задавал вопросов.  
Когда тебя целуют взасос, немного не до того.  
— Эй, я не хочу в тюрьму! — возмутился Уэйд. Он ненавидел неловкие моменты, а еще Часовой приближался к земле со скоростью метеора.  
— Тебе больше нравится тут? — спросил Дакен и сбил их с Лестером с ног, уводя с линии атаки.  
«Планируется слешный тройничок?» — заинтересованно спросила Желтая табличка.  
— Я хочу в тюрьму! — передумал Уэйд.  
— До конца улицы и налево, — уверенным голосом приказал Дакен, на этот раз желание с ним спорить не возникло. — А ты, Лестер, вызови подкрепление! Пускай пришлют квинджет.  
Уэйду не требовалось повторять дважды. Одно удивляло: обычно парни, конвоирующие тебя в тюрьму, защелкивали на запястьях наручники. Дакен, наверное, потерял свои. Да и вообще, как только они выбыли с поля боя, тот всего один раз попытался отрезать ему голову. Разочаровался, может, в своих феромонах?  
— А можно мне не идти в тюрьму, если я никого не убивал? — осторожно спросил Уэйд. — В смысле не приносил в жертву девчонок и копов?  
— Тогда какого хрена ты там ошивался? — Дакену было любопытно. — Догадался, кто убийца?  
— Нет, я догадался, за кем он будет охотиться, — с гордостью сообщил ему Уэйд. Потом, правда, вспомнил, чем все закончилось, и снова расстроился. Находить трупы умели даже блондинки из ужастиков, не велика заслуга.  
Ему показалось, что длинный белокурый парик в витрине понимающе подмигнул.  
— Вы играли с Лестером в войнушку, когда нашли первую жертву, — вздохнул Дакен. — Удивительно, что он этого не вспомнил.  
Уэйд почесал затылок, он сам этого не помнил, но на всякий случай кивнул.  
— То есть я могу, скажем, сбежать при задержании?  
— Проваливай, — пожал плечами Дакен. — Мне за это не платят. И если найдешь маньяка, посоветуй в следующий раз выбрать Викторию Хэнд!

***

Месяц был на исходе, и Питер прекрасно понимал, что это значит. До смерти Майи у них еще были версии, была надежда. Они проработали почти всех врагов Питера, врагов Логана, врагов Мэтта, Фелиции, Китти. Пересмотрели сотни снимков, видеозаписей с камер наблюдения. Убийца не светился нигде.  
Возможно, он открывал портал прямиком из самой преисподней. Его не существовало.  
Мэджик была права в одном: чем дольше ублюдок убивает, тем сильнее и изощреннее становится. Ни один из суперзлодеев не был плохим изначально (если речь, конечно, не шла о Мефисто или Морбиусе). Всегда было что-то, что их подтолкнуло — утечка радиации, неудачный эксперимент, физическое увечье, смерть того, кто был дорог. Злодеями становились по тем же причинам, по которым становились героями. Ты смотрел на знакомый тебе мир обычных людей и понимал, что ничего уже не будет, как раньше. Икс Ген, сверхспособности, инопланетный дар или же твой собственный гений не позволяли сидеть на месте.  
Питер решил стать супергероем не только из-за чувства вины за смерть дяди Бена. Ему казалось, что он готов принять ответственность. Теперь она его убивала.  
Фелиция и Китти снились ему по ночам: молча они садились у изголовья кровати и беззвучно шептали ему имя убийцы, поймай его, Питер, останови, здесь очень холодно — в Лимбе, без тебя нам не выбраться. Они упорно шептали имя, но к утру он его забывал и просыпался злым и разбитым.  
Мэджик сказала, что к Лимбу не применимы понятия физического мира. Там нет ни жара, ни холода, это измерения демонов и мятущихся душ.  
Фелиция и Китти перестали приходить в его сны в тот день, когда умерла Майя Лопес. Майя, которая была Эхо, была Ронином. Майя, ради которой они сражались с ниндзя и исколесили половину Японии. Было чертовски нечестно, что она умерла.  
Питер пытался поговорить о ее смерти с Мэттом, но тот замкнулся в своем горе. Логан сказал, что парня словно преследовал злой рок: стоило ему полюбить женщину, и рано или поздно она умирала.  
Мэтт помогал в расследовании, принес в их импровизированную штаб-квартиру огромную карту Нью-Йорка (они прочесывали квартал за кварталом). Когда они только начинали расследование, он хотел арестовать убийцу, предать его справедливому суду. Теперь никто не сомневался, что Дардевил, как и Росомаха, убьет его, не колеблясь. Питер не знал, что сделает Человек-Паук.  
Не знал, пока в пятницу не раздался телефонный звонок.  
— Питер Паркер? — говорили немного неуверенно, так бывает, когда впервые звонят по незнакомому номеру. Только Питер уже слышал где-то ее голос.  
— Питер Паркер слушает. Вам нужен фотограф? Мы знакомы?  
Недавно тетя Мэй уговорила его снимать праздники, работа была утомительной, зато платили неплохо. Питер оставил свой номер на паре фрилансерских сайтов.  
— Мы виделись на похоронах Фелиции, вы оставили моей подруге визитку.  
— Решили все же забрать фотографии, Киоко? — к нему действительно подходили две хорошеньких азиатки. Кажется, Бен Урих их познакомил.  
— Я Тами, — поправила девушка. — Киоко умерла, мы уже похоронили ее.  
Это могло быть зацепкой. Что если перед ним новая жертва? Мэджик сказала, что нужно шесть жертв. Они могли не знать о других.  
— Как… когда она умерла? — взволнованно спросил Питер, вскакивая со стула и судорожно хватая блокнот.  
— Больше двух месяцев. Нас не было в городе, только недавно мы опознали ее. Я знаю, о чем вы думаете, Питер, с ней не произошло ничего… такого. В полиции сказали, что какие-то бродяги задушили ее шарфом. Я говорила, что зачем ты его вообще носишь, а она… — раздался сдавленный всхлип, — никогда никого не слушала.  
— Когда вы последний раз ее видели? — он подумал и добавил: — Нам нужно встретиться.  
— Нет, я не могу с вами встретиться, — твердым голосом заявила Тами. — Я звоню, чтобы рассказать, почему убили Фелицию. Я не хочу неприятностей.  
Питер подумал, что мог бы заверить ее, что она в безопасности, ей ничего не грозит. И подумал, что это она не поверит ему, даже если он раскроет ей тайну личности. Она не была в безопасности, никто сейчас не был.  
— Так почему ее убили? — Питер жалел, что с самого начала не догадался записать разговор.  
— Она кое-что украла, — Тами произнесла это с грустью и затаенной гордостью; словно в том, что Фелицию так никто и не смог поймать, была и ее заслуга. — Это был огромный рубин. Самый красивый, что я когда-либо видела. Кажется, во время революции его вывезли из России. Его называли Сердцем, ходили слухи, что это не простой камень. Он дарил невероятную удачу в любви и завоевывал сердце каждого, кто к нему прикасался.  
— Не верю, что Фелиция польстилась на любовный амулет, — покачал головой Питер. Чтобы сводить мужчин с ума ей не нужно было приворотное зелье.  
— Это не был амулет. Камень был волшебным. Фелиция верила, что его магия защитит тех, кого она любит, от неудач.  
Может, Тами говорила правду, но саму Фелицию камень не спас.  
— Вы не верите мне? — спросила девушка, Питер не знал, что сказать, это все казалось слишком невероятным. — Фелиция хранила его в банковской ячейке и раз в месяц проверяла его. Брала домой. Она никогда не носила его на людях, мы с Киоко видели его всего один раз. После того, как она умерла Киоко, видимо, решила выяснить судьбу камня и… я не верю, что это случайность, Питер.  
— Что вы хотите от меня?  
Больше всего ему хотелось, чтобы кто-то подсказал ему верное направление. Камень мог быть разгадкой, уликой, однако Питер не видел, к чему все вело. Ему нужен был волшебник, тот, кто разбирается в магии.  
Тами повесила трубку. Зато когда он позвонил Стивену Стренджу, тот ее взял. 

До нового пристанища Стренджа оставалось два квартала, когда на нем с визгом повисла блондинка.  
— Спаси меня, Человек-Паук! — у нее был чересчур низкий для женщины голос, а еще ее лицо было пластиковым. Маской, купленной в магазине «все для ужастиков».  
Питер знал на свете всего одного человека, который отличался подобным чувством юмора.  
— Уэйд? — неуверенно предположил он, почему-то понизив голос.  
— Я знала, что ты узнаешь меня, милый! — подмигнула блондинка и пластиковыми губами чмокнула его в щеку. — Могу ли я составить тебе компанию?  
Макушку Дедпула венчала уродливая шляпа с огромными полями и розовым плюмажем.  
— Я занят, — попытался возразить Питер. — У меня важная встреча.  
Его обняли крепким армейским захватом, еще немного и вывихнули бы плечо. Питер не верил в то, что болтали по телевизору и на улицах — ни в парня в капюшоне, ни в том, что Дедпул причастен к убийствам. Однако впервые он задумался, что, ну, зря не дал этой версии шанс.  
— На такие встречи лучше ходить с друзьями, — лучезарно улыбнулась ему блондинка и добавила уже шепотом: — Паучок, ты же не можешь вот так меня бросить. Мне нужно прикрытие. Кто знает, что может наворотить попавшая в беду дева?  
Питер не знал насчет беззащитных дев, однако с Уэйдом могло случиться все что угодно. Отправлять его гулять по городу в таком виде было… небезопасно. Питер с содроганием представил, что рано или поздно с ним захочет кто-нибудь познакомиться. Лучше бы Уэйд и правда был маньяком.  
— Тебя разыскивают за тройное убийство, — шепотом напомнил ему Питер. — Если нас застукают вместе, то Осборн с превеликим удовольствием засадит меня за решетку.  
— Ты отстал от жизни, Паучок, — жизнерадостно поделился Дедпул. — Говорят, их уже пятеро. Послушай, я не меньше твоего хочу найти убийцу.  
— Что ты делал на месте убийства? Логан предположил, что ты откуда-то знал, что убьют именно Майю.  
— Я смотрел порнуху в интернете, а потом, ну… просто понял, что это она.  
«Это самая жалкая дедуктивная цепочка, что мне приходилось слышать, не правда ли, Уотсон?» — сказала табличка с голосом Камбербэтча.  
«Эй, расскажи ему про доску? — предложила та, что считала себя Мартином Фрименом. — Стоп, но сейчас же POV Человека-Паука? Тогда завязываем».  
Питер хорошенько встряхнул головой и табличек как не бывало. Он нахмурился и спросил:  
— Тогда кто следующий?  
— Я вторую неделю приношу жертвы богам порно, но они больше не являют мне правды, — пожаловался Дедпул. Питер подумал, что не хочет знать подробностей.  
Разговор бы заглох, если бы из-за угла не появился Дардевил. Только Мэтт умел так бесшумно подкрадываться.  
— Ты нашел себе интересную девушку, Питер.  
— Я приличная девушка, — сообщил Дедпул, еще крепче обнимая его за плечи. — У меня уже есть парень. Я не буду крутить с двумя!  
— Я и не претендовал, — Мэтт искренне от души рассмеялся. — Расслабься, приятель. Я еще не настолько сдвинулся от горя. Я не верю, что ты убил Майю. Я просто хочу понять.  
Уэйд и не думал расцеплять хватку, однако послал Дардевилу воздушный поцелуй и спросил Питера:  
— Мне нравится этот мальчик, Дороти, давай тоже возьмем его к Гудвину?  
Дороти, Нэнси, да что не так было с этим парнем? Питер давно перестал задавать себе этот вопрос.  
Он ждал Логана (вся компания в сборе), однако тот не пришел, зато в узком переулке им встретился Фрэнк Касл. Дедпул, как оказалось, тоже был ему совершенно не интересен. Подозревать Дедпула было примерно, как подозревать Саддама Хуссейна в убийстве старушек. Это был вполне возможный, но слишком уже невероятный вариант.  
— Ты тоже ищешь убийцу? — спросил Питер.  
— Я знаю, кто он, — Каратель говорил спокойно и уверенно, словно действительно знал. — Мне нужно знать, как убить эту тварь. 

Мэджик снисходительно посмотрела на них из-под челки. Похоже, была не рада их появлению. Росомаха расположился в кресле, закинув ноги на стол. Как там говорилось? Дела мутантов решали мутанты.  
Доктор Стрендж заваривал на кухне травяной чай. Наряд Дедпула комментировать никто не решался.  
— Значит, ты выследила убийцу? — спросил Дардевил. Питер понимал, за что тот ее невзлюбил, однако был не совсем с ним согласен — пусть по-своему, но Мэджик все же пыталась помочь.  
— Мне нужен верховный волшебник, чтобы разрушить ритуал.  
— Может, кто-нибудь расскажет блондинке, кто же наш злодей? — попросил Уэйд, хлопая накладными ресницами. — Я пропустил прошлые серии.  
— Это Паркер, — сказал Каратель.  
Все сразу посмотрели на Питера. Это была неправда! Он не помнил, он никого… никого он не убивал!  
— Паркер Роббинс, глава мафиозного синдиката. Бандит по кличке Капюшон, — закончил за него Дардевил. — На Адской кухне ходят слухи, что своего положения он достиг, заключив сделку с демоном.  
— И демон потребовал свою плату, — фыркнула Мэджик. Похоже, происходящее нисколько ее не удивляло. Она знала демонов.  
— Если он такая крутая шишка, — задумался Уэйд, — то почему не поручил убийства подельникам?  
— Кровь должна была быть на его руках, — сказал Стрендж, пристально глядя Мэджик. — Иначе ведь не обретешь силу, не правда ли, Илльяна?  
— Значит, ты подозревал меня, Верховный волшебник?  
— Силы, собранной Капюшоном, уже почти достаточно, чтобы призвать сюда Дормамму, — они вели какой-то свой диалог, Питер не понимал их. — Или вернуть душу тому, кто ее утратил.  
— Я не стала бы пользоваться этой силой, — возразила Мэджик. — Я просто хотела отомстить.  
— Она бы не стала, — Питер не верил, что Логан за нее заступился. — Хватит болтать, пора надрать ублюдку задницу.  
— Всегда мечтал поохотиться на демонов. 

Убежище Капюшона неплохо охранялось, однако Фрэнк успел об этом позаботиться. Генри добыл ему план здания, соприкоснувшись с магией Стренджа, камеры наблюдения прожили всего пару секунд. Ведьма, нанятая ублюдком (кажется, ее звали Сатана), отошла в сторону, только завидев, как Мэджик достала свой меч.  
Фрэнку она нравилась. Он не любил магию, но понимал ту силу, что ей сейчас управляла. Мэджик, в отличие от Стренджа, не пришла изгонять демонов, она пришла мстить.  
Фрэнку нравилось, как легко и уверенно они шли, не щадя никого на своем пути. Такого единения, чувства локтя он не испытывал с того времени, когда служил во Вьетнаме. Дардевил не раз ставил ему в вину его шаткие моральные принципы, однако сейчас убивал рядом с ним.  
Разумеется, не все из них убивали. Человек-Паук и тут не отступал от своих принципов. Он оглушал противников, но часто не соизмерял силу. Они умрут просто медленней, успеют помучиться напоследок. Они благословят тот день, когда Каратель вернется за ними и отправит их прямиком в ад.  
Преступления Капюшона были слишком чудовищными, чтобы позволить его приспешникам ходить по земле. Фрэнк придет за ними, и он не будет один.  
Дедпулу просто нравилось убивать. Дурацкий костюм и не менее дурацкие шутки не могли этого скрыть. Он наслаждался каждой минутой. Как и Росомаха.  
Неудивительно, что Капюшон дрогнул. Дрогнула его банда. Его предали все, кроме девки в золотой маске. Оба пытались отстреливаться, но были обречены.  
— Призови демона, — заорала она. — Позови сюда этого сраного мудака Дормамму, Паркер!  
Стрендж вскинул руку, произнося заклинание, меч Мэджик запылал снопом огненных искр.  
— Сорви с него плащ, — закричал Фрэнк, Дардевил как раз стоял у Капюшона за спиной.  
Никому не хотелось лишних сюрпризов.  
Как только он совершил этот фокус, Мэджик пронзила ублюдка мечом.  
Тот дернулся и тут же осел на пол.  
— Потерял сознание, — нахмурилась Мэджик. — Стрендж, если он проводил ритуалы, то должен быть… мертв!  
Мадам Маска, о которой все на время забыли, изо всей силы двинула ей по лицу. Завязалась драка, выиграла, разумеется, Мэджик.  
Только капюшонова девка следом за своим любовником потеряла сознание. Меч Мэджик не причинил ей вреда. Фрэнк не понимал, что происходит. Он был уверен, не мог ошибиться!  
— А где… ? — спросил вслух Человек-Паук и, повернув голову, Фрэнк заметил, что он говорит с пустым местом.  
Дардевил, Мэтт Мердок, держал в руках алый плащ… теперь он исчез.  
Дедпул тоже замер и произнес, разрывая гробовую тишину, повисшую в разрушенном здании:  
— Пентхаус. Он выбирал их по обложкам Пентхауса. И Серена… Тереза — девушка этого месяца. 

4

Тереза знала, что ей отсюда не выбраться. Он убьет ее, как убил остальных. Китти, Фелицию, Майю.  
Вроде он был слеп, но она готова была поклясться, что чувствует его взгляд. Словно он действительно видит, кто перед ним. В темноте его глаза светились алым.  
Он успокаивающе погладил ее по волосам и сказал, что она красивая, бояться не нужно. Все скоро закончится.  
Похотливый ублюдок, который несколько лет назад ее изнасиловал, говорил тоже самое. Наверное, в ней было что-то такое, что притягивало чертовых психопатов. Было что-то не так.  
Тереза пыталась это исправить, стать лучше. Она боролась с собой, со своими страхами, научилась полагаться не только на своих друзей и свой голос. Мэдрокс неплохо ее натаскал, даже Дедпул показал пару отличных приемов.  
Ей казалось, что она сможет защитить себя.  
Пока однажды дьявол не возник из воздуха и не уволок ее в преисподнюю. Возможно, Бог покарал ее за гордыню.  
Самым мерзким была даже не собственная беспомощность, а то что, она умрет и об этом никто не узнает. Он был чертовски хитер, этот дьявол. Спрятался у всех на виду.  
— Потом я верну тебя, — пообещал Дардевил. — Смерть не продлится долго.  
И тогда ей действительно захотелось кричать. 

***

Впервые демон заговорил с ним, когда Мэтт Мердок лежал на асфальте и истекал кровью. Тогда он принял его за отца. Кому еще мог принадлежать, этот насмешливо-снисходительный голос с ирландским акцентом, чуть сиплый от алкоголя?  
— И это все на то, что ты способен?  
Его противник, главарь мафиозного Синдиката, медленно приближался, наслаждаясь собственным триумфом. Не каждый день убиваешь супергероя.  
Дардевил попытался встать, как учил его отец, учил Стик. Сколько бы раз тебя не ударили, Мэттью, ты всегда понимаешься. Он безумно хотел подняться и не мог. Боль пригибала к земле, беспомощность и злость на себя отнимали все силы.  
Радарное чутье заменяло ему зрение, придавала миру объем. Сейчас все стало нечетким и смазанным. Он промахнулся, метнув нож.  
— Ты не боишься смерти, — в голосе появились восхищенные нотки, это не мог быть отец, отец никогда не хвалил его. — Я помогу тебе, хочешь?  
Неважно было, чего Мэтт хотел. Важно было лишь то, что он ударил и не попал.  
Капюшон подошел ближе, ветер трепал края его плаща. Возможно, он и не собирался убивать. Мог сдать Дардевила Осборну или копам. Мог просто стянуть с него маску. Одно движение и многочисленным спорам, судебным процессам и теориям, кто такой Дардевил, положен конец.  
Весь мир узнает о тебе правду.  
— Ты победишь, — пообещал голос; боль перестала быть нестерпимой, удалось пошевелить ногой.  
Возможно, это был вывих, не перелом. Он запаниковал, усталость притупила рефлексы,а передышка пошла ему на пользу.  
Одним ловким движением Мэтт поднялся на ноги. Капюшон, не успел опомниться, а уже лишился своих револьверов.  
В отличие от своего противника, Дардевил не был жесток. Вечером банда нашла своего главаря в подворотне. На память Мэтт срезал полоску с его плаща и пришил за подкладку костюма.  
Больше он не проигрывал. 

***

Из тех, кто был должен прийти, лишь Мэджик и Стрендж представляли опасность. Хотя… были ли они сильными волшебниками, если их так легко провести?  
Демон больше не говорил с Мэттом, их мысли сплелись подобно змеям. Плащ окутывал его алым облаком. Не осталось ни сомнений, ни слабостей — только восхитительная кружащая голову сила.  
Тереза Кэссиди сидела на стуле и тряслась от страха. Тереза была слабой, но очень красивой со своими веснушками и огненно-рыжими волосами— казалось, что смерть Майи сломает его, но наоборот, благодаря ей он прозрел — было действительно жаль, что жребий пал на нее. Если бы он мог передать ей свою уверенность, свою силу, она бы поняла и больше ничего не боялась.  
Норман Осборн взобрался на вершину, манипулировав людскими страхами, Дардевил собирался положить этому конец.  
Достаточно было крови. Он устал хоронить мертвых.  
Мать Мэтта была монахиней и часто его говорила ему о боге, возможно, именно к этому она его и готовила. Он вернет их — Карен, Фелицию, Китти, Майю, Терезу. Он мог бы вернуть Питеру Гвен, Логану — Итсу. Не только им — каждому, кто кого-то терял.  
Нужно лишь принести последнюю жертву и в мире не останется зла. 

Фрэнк никогда не верил во всякую сверхъестественную херню. Рано или поздно она просто случалась. Верить или не верить в нее было так же бессмысленно, как в заход солнца.  
Каратель верил в свои пули. Поначалу он надеялся, что отправляет ублюдков их прямиком в ад, однако на их место приходили все новые. Однажды ему стало ясно: это никогда не закончится, мир нельзя переделать. Вокруг него не осталось никого (их не хватало надолго, они умирали — как умер Генри, в глубине души Фрэнк скорбел по ним всем), кто понимал бы его.  
Другого человека это бы сломало. До смерти Марии это сломало бы его самого, Фрэнка Касла, образцового морпеха, любящего отца, заботливого мужа и честного копа.  
Каратель перезарядил пистолеты, проверил ножи и подумал: «Пока я могу, я буду их убивать».  
С Дардевилом он собирался поступить так же. Мердок, может, и поставил себя выше закона, который столь пламенно защищал, однако ничем не отличался от тех ублюдков, которых Фрэнк убивал раньше.  
Мэджик сказала, что Тереза уже мертва. Если Мердок действительно убил и подружку Фелиции, и копа, то остается всего одна жертва. Демоны не умеют ждать.  
Тереза Кэссиди сидела на стуле с завязанным ртом. Стул стоял посреди комнаты, Каратель хотел предупредить их, что что-то не так, но не успел.  
— Демон мог выбрать девчонку своей аватарой, — фыркнула Мэджик и занесла свой огненный меч. Дедпул повис у нее на руке, заставив выпустить.  
Дардевил поймал его раньше, чем меч коснулся земли. Продав дьяволу душу, он не растерял прежнюю ловкость. Фрэнк выстрелил и не попал — пули просто не долетали до цели.  
Стрендж начал произносить заклинание, Росомаха и Человек-Паук бросились на него, но ухватили лишь воздух. Оружие больше не могло его ранить.  
Запахло серой и гарью: на том месте, где стояли другие герои, открылся огромный портал.  
Сукин сын с самого начала это предусмотрел. Разочарование было неожиданно горьким: словно в глубине души Фрэнк надеялся, что Мэтт сможет перестать убивать.  
— Надеюсь, малышка, тебе понравится, ад, — расхохотался демон. Черты Мэтта менялись, он становился выше ростом, красные рожки на его костюме сменились настоящими костяными рогами. Он обрастал шерстью.  
Ослепленный яростью, Фрэнк кинулся на чудище с кулаками. Портал-ловушка схлапывался, ничем им уже не помочь.  
— Выкуси! — прежде, чем исчезнуть, заорала Мэджик и открыла прямо под ними второй портал. 

В темноте тихонько плакал ребенок. На его руках было много крови, но Фрэнк все равно не переносил детского плача.  
— Не бойся, — сказал он. В руке у него был нож — тот самый, потерянный когда-то во Въетнаме, красивый, с костяной рукоятью. Фрэнк любил этот нож.  
Ребенок продолжал плакать. Фрэнк прищурился и заметил, что темнота не была однородной — где-то вдалеке виднелся круг света. Возможно, ребенок был там. Нужно было найти только где.  
Он пошел на свет. Ноги по колено увязали в грязи. Фрэнк зачерпнул ее ладонью, поднес к носу, попробовал на вкус и понял…  
И понял, что это не была грязь. Это была река. Река крови.  
Ребенок плакал, Фрэнк продолжал идти.  
Вскоре он смог различать голоса и видеть смутные силуэты. Пацан был рыжим, нависавшая над ним женщина носила черные одеяния монахини.  
— Мама, — канючил он. — Мамочка!  
— Ты пустил в свою душу дьявола, — зло выплюнула монахиня и исчезла.  
На смену ей пришел высокий рыжий громила. Грузный адвокат. Потом приходили лишь женщины. Некоторых Фрэнк видел впервые, некоторых действительно знал. Он упрямо шел вперед, но река не кончалась, словно в нее слили кровь всех тех, кого он убил.  
— Ты украл мое сердце, — сказала Фелиция Харди и полоснула мальчишку когтями по лицу.  
— Ты убил моего друга, — печально сказала Китти Прайд. — Отомсти ему, Локхэд!  
Кожа на лице мальчишки затянулась почти мгновенно, но кричал он так, будто внутри все еще горел.  
— Майя, — закричал мальчишка, обращаясь к высокой черноволосой красавице, — прости меня!  
Эхо умела читать по губам, но она не смотрела на его губы. Она отрубила ему голову самурайским мечом.  
— Давай, — впервые за все время мальчишка заметил его. Заметил и узнал. — Я заслужил все, что они со мной сделали. Я был слаб.  
— Демон воспользовался твоими страхами, — сказал Фрэнк.  
Плечо отдавило привычной тяжестью карабина. Фрэнку это не понравилось. После всего того, что он видел, не хотелось больше стрелять.  
— Я передам им, что ты понял, что натворил. Понял и раскаялся.  
Фрэнк не верил в покаяние, но такого не заслуживал даже самый жестокий убийца. Дардевил отправил Мэджик в ад (возможно, она из него уже выбралась), это место было во сто крат хуже. Отсюда не было выхода — точно так же, как река, омывавшая ему ноги, никак не кончалась.  
— Я не знаю, что мне делать. Я не смогу долго его сдерживать, — прошептал Мэтт. — Убей меня.  
Река расступилась перед ним, словно подталкивая.  
— Стань человеком… без страха, — прошептал Фрэнк и отдал ему свой нож.


End file.
